The Wild Meg
by Bvega42
Summary: After being invited to a research center in the Pacific, the Wild Kratts and their new friends soon found themselves... Face to face, with the biggest apex predator of all time. The Megalodon, and soon trouble begins as it got to the surface. But how will they stop a living prehistoric nightmarish monster like Megalodon?
1. Sub Disaster

GRAVITY PICTURES

**WB**

WARNER BROS. PICTURES

A TimeWarner Company

**THE **

**WILD ****MEG**

Deep below the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean, in the Midnight Zone between 8 to 10,000 feet in the 3rd deepest trench on Earth, the Philippine Trench. A Nuclear submarine lies on a ledge of the trench.

_"Look at the sonar. Let me know what you find."_

DEEP SEA RESCUE MISSION

SSBN ROGUE

PHILIPPINE TRENCH

_"So far nothing new, my friend. It just keeps getting worse."_

On the submarine's back, a small vessel was attach to it's back.

* * *

Inside the submarine, a room shows as sparks flicker.

And then, the hatch of a door turns and opens and a figure in a nuclear containment suit enters the room. And holds a device to detect any nuclear radiation. Soon after checking the levels are clean, the figure placed the device in a pocket. And then pulls off his mask and hood revealing a young man with a mostly bald head and bluish eyes named Jonas Taylor.

"D'Angelo, Marks, talk to me." He called on his mic with an Australian accent.

* * *

In a different section of the submarine, 2 other members D'Angelo and Marks we're searching for survivors.

"We've moved to the sonar room." Reported D'Angelo. "Just 9 rescues so far."

* * *

The led member shines his flashlight on a body.

_"It's a mess, man. This is the worst I've ever seen."_

He reaches to his neck for a pulse, but he was dead.

"Help!" Called a voice.

The led member turns to the direction of the voice. And soon enters a room as the voice grew louder.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Behind a corner, an injured man lies against a wall.

"Help!" He yelled and soon saw a light. "Who's there?!"

The led member soon finds him, and shines his light as he has a cut on his forehead. And found a deep gash on his right thigh.

* * *

The led member heads down the hall carrying the man.

"I got one more survivor." Jonas called to his team. "Heading back to the rescue vehicle now."

Then suddenly the sub shook as if something just hit it.

* * *

Even Marks and D'Angelo felt it as they tried to stand.

_"Marks."_

* * *

"D'Angelo." Jonas called to them.

* * *

_"What the hell was that?"_

"I have no idea." D'Angelo said.

And then Marks looked as if he hears something. "Listen."

And then a loud eerie creaking sound was heard as they listened. That kind of sound is usually made as if something big was swimming by, but large creatures are rare at this depth. Giant and Colossal Squid are usually in these depths, and Sperm Whales do normally dive deep. But they usually avoid incoming submarines.

Jonas as well listened as the sound continues.

_"Jonas, there's something outside the ship."_

* * *

_"There's something out there."_

Outside the sub, all was calm as a large dent formation was seen on the back.

Then suddenly out of the black, a large creature swims towards the ship.

* * *

The impact felt like a dozen freight trains just rammed the ship as Marks and D'Angelo were knocked off their feet.

* * *

Even Jonas was knocked off his feet as the man hits the floor.

And Jonas helps him up as water spills.

"You okay, pal?" Jonas asked.

Then suddenly a clang was heard as Jonas turns to the wall.

Then suddenly a section of the wall was crushed, and small ridge like dents were seen. And Jonas knew it wasn't the pressure of the water outside.

"Oh, my God." Jonas gasped.

The section crushed more as if something was trying to take a bite out of the hull.

* * *

Marks and D'Angelo climb to their feet as water spills into the room.

_"Something's crushing the hull. Get back to the rescue vehicle."_

* * *

"Now." Jonas ordered.

And Jonas begins to lift up the man.

* * *

"We're right the behind ya!" D'Angelo replied not being told twice and got up.

* * *

At the rescue vessel, other survivors helped the last man in as a mid aged man named Dr. Heller helped him in.

"You guys, move! Slide him up." Heller said.

And soon, Jonas climbs into the vessel behind him.

"Marks. D'Angelo. Report." Jonas called to them as he moves to the front. "You almost there?" He flips a few switches.

_"Jonas, listen to me." _D'Angelo called. _"We're trapped!"_

"What?" Jonas said as if he misheard him.

* * *

"The impact jammed the hatch!" D'Angelo said as they struggle to open the door that got jammed from whatever struck the ship.

* * *

"Coming back." Jonas said making his way to the hatch.

Just before he was about to head back, the vessel then shook.

* * *

"The sub is starting to collapse." D'Angelo exclaimed.

* * *

"Marks!" Jonas yelled.

_"Jonas, we need you-"_

* * *

"-down here before it's too late." D'Angelo trying to pry the door lose.

* * *

Then suddenly the vessel shook again.

* * *

Then the sonar room starts spilling water.

"The sub's been breached." D'Aneglo said.

* * *

_"There's water everywhere."_

Then Jonas was struck with a dilemma.

_"Jonas, the room is flooding. Marks, we gotta get this hatch open."_

_"Come on, Jonas. Where are you?"_

_"It's not gonna work!"_

_"Jonas, hurry, please!"_

_"We just need more time! Don't leave us!"_

_"Jonas!"_

With 10 others in the vessel, Jonas is struck with the dilemma of his team is trapped. But if they stay too long, the sub is likely to explode by the time the hatch is pried loose.

And then the vessel's radar picks up something as if something was coming towards them.

_"Let's us know when you're here! Don't give up!"_

_"Jonas, please!"_

_"Come down here, now! Where are you?"_

_"Jonas!"_

And then, after making a difficult decision. Given no choice, Jonas was forced to closed the hatch and locks it. And then moves over and flips a red switch and pulls a red lever as the vessels then deploys off the sub.

"You've lost your mind!" Heller said and moves towards the hatch.

But then Jonas holds him back against the wall. "Back off, Heller. If we go back, everyone dies. Everyone!"

And then Jonas got off of Heller and moves to the front.

Back over with the sub, the large dent formation then crushes under the intense water pressure.

And then the entire submarine implodes and explodes, creating a fiery glow as sections of the sub sank and spread. And killing Marks and D'Angelo.

And the vessel begins the trip to the surface, losing 2 members.

"What have you done?" Heller stared at Jonas.

Even Jonas was struck with the decision he made.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Admittedly, that has to be the toughest dilemmas I've ever seen.**

**So, you all Shark fans ready?**


	2. Mana One

Daylight reveals a crystal clear blue ocean underview. And then raising up reveals somewhere off the east coast of Asia in the early morning, lies one of the largest cities in China.

SHANGHAI, CHINA

5 YEARS LATER

On top of it's buildings, a helicopter takes off and begins to fly out over the city, passing it's buildings.

And flies along the coastline, and flying pass some of it's prehistoric looking landscapes.

And soon flies over the ocean, flying east towards the raising Sun.

Several minutes later, a large research station starts coming into view.

And the helicopter approaches the landing pad as then a large Turtle like aircraft appeared.

MANA ONE RESEARCH STATION

200 MILES OFF THE CHINESE COAST

Soon the helicopter and the Turtle like aircraft lowers down to land. And as a mid aged man name Zhang with dark hair with a hint of white and brown eyes waits for them, and waves.

And then 2 men approached the helicopter, and then a side panel opens on the Turtle aircraft.

And then a group of 5 people stepped out.

2 of them were brothers.

One was older with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a blue jacket under a white shirt, safari shorts, and adventures boots.

His younger brother, has brown spiked hair, brown eyes, same shorts and boots, and green jacket more zipped up than his brother's.

And a young Spanish woman, brown hair tied into a ponytail. Gray eyes, wears a purple shirt under a yellow no-hood jacket with a sky blue line on each sleeve. A belt slightly crooked with a bolt like buckle.

An African American woman with a black afro, brown eyes, wears a yellow headband, earrings. Wears a dark red shirt with a white star and yellow jeans.

And lastly a young man with reddish-orange hair, a bit of chin hair. Light blue eyes, wears a blue green baseball cap backwards. A gray shirt with a video game character of some kind, a white sleeve shirt underneath and red plaid shorts and white tennis shoes.

They were the Wild Kratts team, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z.

One man opens the side door of the helicopter revealing a man in his early 50's, brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a black shirt with a yellow dot and black jeans and wearing a gray cap and shades. And he steps out and wearing red and black Nike shoe. His name is Morris.

"Are we living the dream here or what?!" Morris yelled and hands his bag to a man.

And Morris and the Wild Kratts approached Zhang.

"Welcome to Mana One, Mr. Morris and Wild Kratts." Zhang greeted and reached his right hand out.

"Get that thing away from me." Morris suddenly said. "What are you doing? Come on, bring it in." He then hugs Zhang. "There we go."

"Good to see you again, Mr. Morris." Zhang said. "You too, Wild Kratts."

"You too, Mr. Zhang." Aviva smiled.

"This way, please." Zhang said.

"Hey, you always smell so nice." Morris said. "What is that? Sandalwood?"

* * *

They followed Zhang down a walkway.

"It's impressive so far, I'll say." Morris said.

"This is truly a work of design." Koki said.

And then a young woman with black hair, and brown eyes appeared named Suyin who is Zhang's daughter. And with her was a little girl at 7 years old, with black hair and brown eyes who is her daughter Meiying.

"Oh, here they are." Zhang said. "Do you remember my daughter, Suyin? Our chief marine biologist."

"Hi." Suyin greeted and brought her right hand out.

And Morris shook it. _"You meet candle egg... nice skull." _He said in Chinese which needs work and likely meant to greet her in Chinese.

"Uh..." Koki arched a brow.

Suyin turned to her father with an uneasy look.

Even Meiying stared at him weirdly.

_"Did you understand a word of that?" _Suyin asked her father in Chinese.

"Yep." Chris nodded uneasily.

"Sorry, what was that?" Morris asked. "I didn't catch it."

"Uh..." Suyin tries to think.

"Uh..." Martin uneasily thinks.

"She says she likes your hat." Meiying said.

"Oh, yeah." Zhang said.

"Right, yeah." Chris said.

"But, I thought she said-" Aviva nudged Jimmy. "I mean, yes! That's it."

"Yeah." Suyin nodded.

Morris looked at Meiying suspiciously, and Meiying gave an innocent smile.

"Let's go." Zhang quickly said.

"Why don't we go?" Morris agreeing with him. "Yeah."

And they headed off.

"Nice one." Aviva high fives Meiying.

* * *

Zhang swipes his ID card at a scanner, and an elevator door opens.

"Your granddaughter's a pistol." Morris as they entered and patted Zhang's back. "Okay."

They entered inside, and Zhang pushed a button to the lower level.

"What have we here?" Morris asked as the elevator doors closed. "This is, um... really ugly. I know, I realize that we're under construction and everything but I really think... that a world-class research institute deserves a world-class entrance."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Zhang agreed.

"I mean this isn't Jurassic Park or something." Chris said.

_"O-Level."_

And then the elevator stops, and the doors opened. And they reveal an underwater tunnel network of the station as a few members walked by them.

And they headed out of the elevator.

"Whoa!" Morris gasped.

"Welcome to the O-Level." Zhang said.

Morris chuckled lightly. "Nice."

Above them, was a glass ceiling as they were over 100 feet underwater. And a number of fish swam over them. And even a Stingray swims overhead.

"This is our central hub, from which researchers will access all 5 labs once it's finished." Zhang said.

"This is amazing." Chris said in awe.

And then they got to the end of the hall, and as the Stingray swims off. A mother Humpback Whale and calf appeared into view. As well as a Sperm Whale mother and calf and Blue Whale and calf.

"Wow!" Morris gasped. "Oh, look at that. That's not something you see everyday."

"Wow." Aviva said in awe.

They watched the whales outside, and a gathering like this is not something seen by Humans. And Humpbacks are one of the icons of the ocean, which is how they became the icon of Pacific Life.

"Did you have those Whales here on cue?" Morris asked.

"I might have lured them with some Whale songs." Suyin admitted.

"Yep. Humpbacks can actually hear each other from miles away." Martin said. "Even if they're hundreds of miles apart."

"This is Lucy." Suyin gestured to the Humpback mother. "And her daughter Gracie."

Little Gracie appears to be only 6 months old. But she's already as big as a truck, and weighing as much as an African Elephant. But when she reaches her adult size, she'll be 50 feet long and weigh as much as 66,000 pounds or 33 tons. That's more than 6 African Elephants.

"Incredible." Morris said amazed.

And then Gracie twirls as she curiously swam over to them.

And Morris chuckled. "Wow!"

"Hey, wait a minute." Martin realizing something. "I know those whales. It's Bumper and his mom and Colossal Blue and Blue Jr."

"I see that you know them." Morris said.

"We see them every now and then." Chris said.

And then a series of loud clicks were heard as Bumper's mom fires a beam of sonar from her enormous head that makes a third of body length. And the sound is overwhelming, and the largest males can generate 230 decibels of sound. Far louder than a jet plane taking off.

Making them the loudest animals on Earth.

And as the barrel of her head turns towards the group. They can literally feel the sound through the glass.

The biggest Sperm Whales can be 60 feet long, and weigh 65 tons. Making them the biggest predator on Earth.

And last time they saw her, Blue Jr seems to have gain in size. And is now 27 feet long.

And then, unexpectedly, 2 Great White Sharks appeared into view from different directions. Judging by the size, they both seem to be females, but one seems 2 feet longer than the other.

"Wow, 2 Great White Sharks." Martin said.

Luckily for the 3 calves, the 2 Great Whites showed no signs of hunting behavior. And the smaller Great White got closer to them, and Martin noticed an interesting set of scars of her that look familiar.

"Wait a second, I know that Shark." Martin said. "I think it's Razor-Mouth."

"Wow, we haven't seen her for a while." Chris said.

The last time the Wild Kratts saw Razor-Mouth was when they followed her to figure out where Great White Sharks travel to. And discovered she was pregnant with 3 pups. And also saved her from Gourmand from using her fins for shark fin soup. They followed her till they reached a calm section of shallow water as a nursery, where the pups will be save from predators like other Sharks, Killer Whales and even other adult Great Whites.

"I wonder who the other Shark is." Jimmy gestured to the bigger Great White.

The 2nd Great White appears to be 20 feet long, and is really big in girth and is 8 feet high.

"Wait, I think she's the famous Deep Blue." Chris said.

"Oh hey, the largest Great White to date." Martin said.

Deep Blue is an old timer, even for her kind. She's likely at 50 years old, and is a gentle giant. Her last sighting was off Hawaii's coast, and so gentle take she didn't mind a diver swimming next to her. Not even when a passing Spotted Dolphin came by. She's even nicknamed the grandma shark.

"Wow." Aviva said in awe.

* * *

Later, the elevator doors opened as they stepped out.

_"Dive control level."_

"Here we are." Zhang said. "Follow me quickly." As he leads them. "I hope we are on time."

* * *

They then entered a room.

"Come on in." Zhang said.

They walk into a control room, as several people were working around a 360 screen with a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a light gray jacket and behind her were 2 men and they appear to be in a submarine deep down. One was a Chinese man with brown eyes and black hair named Toshi. And a large man with blonde long hair and blue eyes with glasses named Wall.

"Oh. Oh, man." Morris said in awe.

"I'd like you to meet our engineer and sub designer, Jaxx." Zhang gestured to a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes and with a kind of tattoo on her arms.

"Hey, doc." Jaxx greeted Zhang.

"Hello." Morris greeted her.

"Hi." Jaxx greeted.

"Doctor Heller. Our medical officer." Zhang gestured to Heller.

"Nice to meet you." Morris shook his hand. "You're like Bones, huh?" He joked.

"DJ here pilots our remote explorer." Zhang said and approached an African American man with brown eyes and glasses and black hat.

"How's it going?" Morris shook his hand.

"You're my first billionaire." DJ said.

"And of course, Mac, our station chief." Zhang introduced.

Mac is a young New Zealand man, black hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Morris, just in time." Mac shakes his hand.

"So I keep hearing." Morris said.

"Try that." Mac hands an ear link to them.

"Just in time for what?" Morris asked as he placed his on.

_"Good morning, Mr. Morris."_

"Lori Taylor, our mission pilot." Mac gestured to the blonde in the sub on the screen.

On the screen, Lori and her crew waves to them.

_"Hi, Mr. Morris."_

* * *

"Welcome on board." Lori greeted. "It's good to have you."

_"Hey."_

* * *

"How-How's it going down there?" Morris asked.

"Lori, long time no see." Chris called.

_"You too, Wild Kratts." _Lori said.

"Must've been... What 6-7 years?" Aviva said.

_"Uh... 7 years, 5 months. Antarctica." _Lori said. _"With those Minke Whales."_

"Where'd you learn how to pilot a sub?" Morris asked.

_"I spent 10 years with a certain-"_

* * *

"-whale-saving environmental group that shall remained unnamed for legal reasons." Lori said.

"Yeah, ask her if she blew up a whaling ship with a homemade torpedo." Wall offered as Lori merely looked back at him.

"Hey." Lori warned.

* * *

"No." Morris said as if he was joking. And he chuckled. "That is a good hire." He said to Zhang.

* * *

Tens of thousands of feet below them in the Abyssal Zone.

Lori's sub descends deeper into the black.

_"11 in 2."_

_"Water temperature is at 6 degrees."_

"Mac, we are through the thermocline." Lori announced. "We are approaching 11,000 meters."

As it turns out, they are descending down the Mariana Trench. The deepest point on Earth, it's lowest point is 36,070 feet below the surface. 7 miles down from the surface, if Mt. Everest was placed under it, It would literally still be a mile underwater.

So far down, that only 4 descends were every made. The first was in January 23rd, 1960 when Don Walsh and Jacques Piccard descends in the Trieste. Which they made it to a depth of 35,814 feet.

The last descend was in March 26th, 2012, 52 years after the first descend. When famous film director James Cameron who made 1997 film Titanic, and 2009 film Avatar. 2 of the highest grossing films of all time to date. He entered a tube like vessel called Deepsea Challenger, which has reached a depth of 35,756 feet.

So far down, the water pressure at that depth is colossal. A Human will be crushed under these depths, crushing every amount of air in the body. Not even a Sperm Whale, has ever gone this far down. Where even they, have their limits in diving on a lungful of air of 2 hours max of their famous deep sea hunts.

"100 meters from the bottom." Toshi reported.

* * *

_"Maybe." _Toshi turns to the screen.

_"Maybe from the bottom." _Wall said in a haunted tone.

"Maybe?" What does he mean, "maybe"?" Morris asked.

"Yeah." Koki wondered.

"Come on. Look at this." Mac showed to a screen.

They moved over to a screen on a table.

"Since 1875, we've all believed... the Mariana Trench was the deepest place on Earth." Zhang explained and Morris nodded.

"Right." Chris nodded.

"Yeah, over 35,000 feet down." Martin said. "We've never been that far down."

"I've had a theory that what we think is the bottom might actually be a layer of Hydrogen Sulfide." Zhang said as the screen shows the trench's seafloor. "beneath that cloud, and a freezing cold thermocline... there could be a completely new world." And the screen shows if the layer was what he said is true, shows the real seafloor.

"Wow." Aviva said in awe.

"The Origin is about to see if my father is right." Suyin said. "If there is warm water below, that means we're going to be the first to see it."

"I am so glad you invited us." Chris said. "And that means, unknown species waiting to be discovered."

"And what if you're wrong?" Morris asked.

"Then you have wasted $1.3 billion." Zhang answered.

Morris laughed from thinking it was a joke. "You're kidding."

But Zhang shook his head.

Morris turns to Mac. "He's kidding, right?"

"Copy that." Mac said and heads off.

"Wait. What?" Morris blinked.

* * *

"10 meters. Approaching boundary." Toshi announced.

Lori slows the descent speed of the sub as they near the supposedly seafloor. And then came to a complete stop.

And it was like an endless desert at night.

"Hovering at 5 meters. Full stop." Lori announced.

_"Final checks."_

* * *

"Jaxx?" Mac called.

"Good to go." Jaxx replied.

"Doc?" Mac turned to Heller.

"Crew are go." Heller replied.

"DJ?" Mac turned to DJ.

"Sub and rover are a go." DJ replied.

"Origin crew, we are go for insertion." Mac announced.

* * *

"Insertion." Toshi said.

Wall snickered from that tone.

"Is everything sexual with you guys?" Lori asked turning to them.

"Sex, food, power and..." Toshi said.

"Money." He and Wall said. "Blow it up now." And they both fist bumped and and made an explosion sound.

* * *

DJ silently snickered from that.

_"Dive control,-"_

* * *

"-we are a go for... insertion." Lori reported.

Toshi and Wall chuckled.

_"I'll remind you to get 2 other crew members on the next dive." _Aviva called and Lori who she meant.

And then, Lori slowly descends the sub near the seabed. And as the sub nears the floor, the rover vehicle attached to the underside hits the floor and sinks through. And soon, the entire sub disappeared in it.

"We're in." Lori announced. "You guys, we're in.." She beamed.

* * *

_"It's a cloud. It is not the bottom."_

"Lori, be careful." Mac advised. "We don't know the depth-

* * *

_"-on the other side of this. The sea floor could come right under you."_

* * *

_"Copy that, Mac. We're ready."_

Everyone remained silent.

* * *

Slowly, the sub sinks through the layer.

And then, it emerges out from the layer. And it was almost like entering another world on a different planet.

"You guys, we are through!" Lori announced.

* * *

Everyone in the room cheers.

_"I have multiple small sonar contacts. There is life down here._

The screen shows the crew.

_"Congratulations!" _Toshi cheered.

* * *

"Deploying the lights." Wall announced and pushed a button on a screen.

Outside the sub, on it's underside. Small light devices deploy off the sub. And they sink down to the seafloor by weights. And one touches down as some deep sea Shrimp swim off.

And several species of deep sea fish were seen swimming off.

And it seems, the blue world...

Has got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

In the room, everyone was amaze still.

_"Lights-"_

* * *

"-deployed." Lori flipping a switch. "I'm gonna come around."

She then slightly turns the control handle as the sub turns right. And soon they came across a field of hydrothermal vents.

And they were completely amaze of what they were seeing.

"Whoa!" Wall gasped.

"Oh, my goodness." Lori gasped.

Among the vents spewing a mixture of hot water and bacteria. Creatures of different kinds swam around them. A small deep sea Shrimp moves across some Tubeworms, and then a deep sea fish that was hiding snatched the Shrimp and swam off. And there was even deep sea Jellyfish.

And the sub moves across the field like they're exploring another world.

This is probably even how life on Earth even started as when the first soft bodied creatures appeared.

"Wow!" Lori breathlessly said.

"Whoa!" Wall said as well.

"Mac, tell me you're getting this." Lori called to him.

* * *

"We're getting all of it, Lori." Mac said. "Got a lot of smiling faces up here."

"No kidding." Chris said.

"It's like looking at an alien planet." Martin said.

* * *

Slowly, the sub lowers down to the seabed, and it has a flat enough area to deploy the rover vehicle.

"DJ, we got positive-"

* * *

_"__-terrain to launch the rover." _Lori announced.

DJ reaches for the controller of the rover. "Copy. Launch is yours." He types a code on a screen.

* * *

"Okay." Wall flips a few switches. "Rover is..."

Outside, the rover gently drops to the seafloor.

"...free." Wall announced.

And the rover's front lights turn on.

* * *

"Copy." DJ replied.

* * *

The rover then begins to moves across the seabed.

* * *

DJ moves the rover with a controller.

And he looks up as the rover's camera view shows it exploring the seafloor.

"How is this possible?" Morris breathlessly asked.

the screen showed countless number of small deep sea Squid.

"This ecosystem is completely cut off from the rest of the ocean... by the freezing cold thermocline." Zhang explained. We should find all sorts of species completely unknown to science."

"Sounds like a good investment." Morris said.

"And this could mean, new species." Chris said. "I gotta think of a good enough name for the first unknown species."

"Good luck spotting it before me." Martin challenged.

* * *

Back under over 36,000 feet at the seafloor, an alarming beeping sound was heard as Toshi turns to his screen.

And the radar showed an object appearing in view.

"Lori, I have a contact." Toshi called to her. "Bearing 0 8 0."

Lori looks at her screen, and can it as well. And turned to another screen as it was near the rover. And whatever the radar was getting, it was clearly something big.

"It's big." Toshi said.

"Oh, it's huge." Wall said.

"And it's moving fast." Toshi added.

Lori adjust her screen, and a radar screen appeared on the top section of the windshield that is adjustable and works like a screen.

"DJ, is the rover-"

* * *

_"-seeing this?" _Lori called to him.

DJ looks at the camera view of the rover, but there was nothing there.

"Negative." DJ replied. "Let me try and bring up some more lights."

DJ then moves to a screen, and turns on the starboard lights of the rover.

* * *

The lights on the rover brightens as they turn on.

* * *

The screen shows the rovers continues moving, and so far nothing appeared.

Then suddenly the rover was struck by something.

* * *

_"Rover One, signal interrupted."_

It was soon picked up.

"Whoa! I just lost telemetry." DJ exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Mac approached.

The screen showed as the rover was taking damage. And the camera view screen shows as it was being carried across by something.

"Origin, recommend an immediate right-

* * *

_"-turn to 3-5-0." _Jaxx called. _"This could be a landslide."_

Lori quickly grabs the controls, and turns the sub.

But Lori's screen showed something was behind them.

* * *

_"Last time I checked, landslides don't make 90 degree turns." _Lori said.

Everyone was now growing concern.

"Something's after them." Martin gasped.

* * *

The object closes distance on the sub.

"It's right on us! It's right on us!" Toshi exclaimed.

And then a moment later, the sub shook as if something just hit it.

"What the hell was that?" Lori exclaimed as a few pieces outside fall off and sank.

The radar screen showed whatever struck then is moving away.

* * *

"Lori, what's going on down there?" Mac asked.

* * *

"You guys..." Lori called to Toshi and Wall seeing something.

"What?" Wall turned to her.

"...come look at this." Lori said.

And then Lori moves a section the screen as it zooms in, and showed the damaged rover.

"Whoa!" Wall gasped. "What could do that to the rover?"

The rover looked like it was used as a chew toy.

"I don't think I wanna know." Lori said.

Then there was an alarm as Toshi turns to his screen, and whatever struck and damaged the rover was coming right at them again from behind.

"It's coming back." Toshi said.

And then the screen said "IMPACT ALERT".

Then suddenly the sub felt like it was struck by a freight train.

"Oh, my God!" Lori exclaimed.

* * *

_"Let's get out of here. Blow the tanks."_

They watched as they were in trouble.

_"I'm trying. It's not working!" _Lori yelled. _"Mac, help!"_

* * *

"Whole system's down!" Toshi yelled.

"Oh, my God." Lori trembled in fear.

* * *

_"Oh, my God. DJ, Mac..."_

"Lori, what's going on down there?" Chris to her. "What's happening! Talk to us!"

_"...there's something down here." _Lori exclaimed. _"Jonas was right. Jonas was right!" _Lori turns to the screen. _"Do you co..."_

And then the screen froze as it lost connection.

"Lori, come in." Mac trying to reach her.

But there was no response.

"Origin, can you hear me?" Mac trying to reach the sub. "Origin, please respond."

"Come on." Jaxx softly begged.

""Lori, come in." Mac tried to reach her but no response. "Wall, can you hear me? Toshi?"

And then the link failed, and the screen went black.

And the Origin crew were now trapped over 36,000 feet with a giant unknown creature.

* * *

Soon, they gathered in a meeting room.

"Gather around, people." Mac said as he and Zhang entered. "Options."

"Not great." Jaxx said.

"This is big." Martin said.

"We know they're alive." Heller said. "I've still got telemetry on their vitals."

"How long do they have?" Morris asked.

"Maybe 18 hours." Heller responded.

"Ballast valves are jammed, which means it can't rise by itself." Jaxx said. "If we attempt to tow it, it's 50/50 that the tanks will explode and breach the capsule."

"And with water pressure down at that depth." Chris said. "It's over 15,500 PSI. The sub will be crushed like a soda can."

"Yeah, we had several experiences with water pressure." Martin said referring about the Whale of a Squid and Creatures of the Deep Sea adventure.

"Can't we go hatch-to-hatch?" Mac asked.

"Not a chance." DJ sadly replied.

"The external camera's showing severe hatch damage." Jaxx said.

"We have to try something." Suyin said.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them down there to die with thing." Aviva said.

"They're 6 miles down." Jaxx reminded. "And no one has ever attempted a rescue at that depth."

"No. That's not exactly true." Mac said.

Heller soon realized what he meant. "No. No way."

"What?" Koki asked.

"We can handle this." Suyin said.

"Not at 11,000 meters, you can't." Mac said.

"We've gone 5,000 meters." DJ said. "8,000 meters. At some point, it just becomes a number."

"Why don't you try this number?" Mac said. "3." And Mac moves around them. "That's how many people have actually attempted a rescue below 10,000 meters. And the number 1. That's how many are left alive to talk about it. 1 man. Jonas Taylor."

"I've actually heard of him." Chris said. "That deep sea rescuer."

"Me too." Koki said.

"And look what happened to that one man the last time he went to these depths." Heller reminded.

"He saved 11 people, including you, Heller." Mac reminded. "That's what happened."

"Not all rescues go the way they should." Aviva said remembering the news of that day.

"He left our friends to die, because he had pressure-induced psychosis." Heller said.

"Come on, Heller." Mac said dismissively. "That was your diagnosis. Jonas said something attacked them. Something big enough to take out a nuclear submarine."

"What kind of creature would even have the ferocity to even do that?" Aviva said.

"The biggest deep sea creatures I could think would be Giant and Colossal Squid." Chris said. "But they would be likely to just avoid them. And from what I heard, the sub felt as it was struck by a dozen freight trains."

"What about Sperm Whales?" Koki asked. "They can dive deep."

"True. But they're likely to avoid them as well." Martin said. "And Blue Whales are gentle and would avoid them as well. I think whatever attack that sub, might be some kind of unknown species."

"He's a drunk." Heller said dismissively.

"You're not listening!" Mac snapped.

"He washed up on a beach in Thailand." Heller said.

"I know he knows leaving his 2 members behind is wrong." Martin stood up. "But he didn't had a choice, Heller. Another few seconds, with the rescue vehicle still attached. The sub could've exploded, and taking everyone in the vehicle with it."

"Did you hear what Lori said?" Mac angrily asked. "Were you there?"

"That's enough." Zhang said to them. "We all heard Lori's last transmission. We have to consider that Origin may have encountered something similar... to what Jonas Taylor described. Something he was able to escape from."

"Ba! Please." Suyin turned to her father.

Zhang held his hand up.

"Prep the helicopter." Zhang said. "We must go to Thailand."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Wild Kratts knowing Lori, I know. What can I say?**

**I can be full of surprises with this kind of stuff. When something pops in my head, it happens.**

**And the Great White Shark, Razor-Mouth. She'll be getting several other appearances.**


	3. A New World

Thousands of miles to the southwest, in Thailand.

SAMUT PRAKAN, THAILAND

In one of it's restaurants by a river. A waitress walks around with a Chang beer bottle. And approaches a man laying back on a chair sleeping, and slips the empty one in his hand and replaces it with the other and leaves.

The man then stirs, and pulled his hat back revealing to be Jonas. And it's likely been a tough 5 years for him.

He soon heads out of the restaurant, and walks onto a pier as a boat nears it.

Your boat, she's killing me." The captain complained. "Number 1 engine slips out of the gear and there's some leak in they hydraulics."

"Hey, I'll take a look at it tonight." Jonas assured.

"That's what you said last night and the night before that and the night before that." The captain complained as Jonas laughed.

"Hey, I'm working up to it." Jonas said.

"You drink too much." The captain pointed out.

"Hey, now you're only saying that because I literally have a beer in my hand." Jonas gestured to the beer in his right hand.

"You always have beer in your hand." The captain remarked. "You know why?"

Jonas thought for a moment. "Because I drink too much?"

* * *

Sometime later, Jonas was on his bike heading down a trail in a village to home. And some kids waved hi to him.

And he soon makes a left turn at a street, and then he came to a stop and noticed a helicopter that was seemingly near his place.

* * *

He enters inside of his home, and closed the door.

"Now this is shaping up to be an eventful Tuesday evening." Jonas said hanging his hat.

In his living was Mac, Zhang and Martin.

"You know I like to make an entrance." Mac simply said.

"Hell, Mac, after 5 years, just showing up is making an entrance." Jonas said as Mac approached him.

"What? You're living above a bar? Really?" Mac asked.

"Figured it was the only way to get you to come visit." Jonas plainly said.

Mac slightly shook his head, and then they hugged each other.

"Jonas, allow me to introduce..."

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Zhang." Jonas said to Zhang and shook his hand. "Always had a tremendous respect for your work."

"You're too kind, Mr. Taylor." Zhang said.

"Yeah, no, I'm not. "Jonas dismissively said. "You're a good man. Hey, can I offer either you 3 a beer? 'Cause I'm gonna have a beer." He then heads to his fridge.

"It's not a social call, Jonas." Mac said.

"You mean you didn't helicopter in just to say "hi"?" Jonas turned to him and opens his fridge and grabs 3 beers. "You wound me, Mac."

Mac turns to Zhang and he made a gesture. "We have a serious..."

"Problem?" Jonas turned to him. "Thought so. Just like you know... I don't dive anymore. Done being responsible for people..."

"Mr. Taylor." Zhang tried to speak.

"Hey, I mean no offense, Dr. Zhang." Jonas turned to Zhang. "I mean if there were 2 people on this planet that could get me back into the water... it's probably you 2." He gestured to Zhang and Mac. "But you can't." And hands Zhang a bottle. "You're gonna tell me a problem, and I'll say no. You're gonna offer me money. I'll still say no. You're gonna appeal to my better nature, and I'm gonna say no. Because I don't have one." And he removes his beer cap. "So I say, why don't we sit down? We'll enjoy a couple of beers, and then we can get you on your way." And he sat down on his couch.

"Jonas. This happened this morning." Mac said bringing his phone out and plays a voice memo recording.

_"Let's get out of here. Blow the tanks!"_

_"I'm trying. It's not working!"_

Jonas soon sat up.

_"Mac, help! Oh, my God. Oh, my God. DJ, Mac, there's something down here. Jonas was right. Jonas was right! Do you co..."_

And the recording stops.

"It's Lori." Zhang said. "Your ex-wife and her crew are trapped below 11,000 meters." And Jonas turns to him. "I fear they may have encountered the same species you did down there."

"Whatever attacked them, might be the same kind of creature you described when the you were escaping the submarine." Martin said.

"I have divers with less experience willing to go." Zhang added. "But I feel I owe it to my crew to give this rescue the best chance of success. Please."

Jonas remained uneasily silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, 36,000 feet at the floor of the Mariana Trench.

The Origin sub still lies on the seafloor, and inside Lori, Wall and Toshi are still holding out okay. And trying to see of they can get the sub running again.

"Lori, hand me the hexa key." Wall said working at some wires.

Lori hands him the tool, and he grabs it. "Thanks."

Wall then used to pry a small section loose. And then he drops the tool and warms his hands from the freezing temperatures from outside which is well below freezing.

"Okay." Wall working on the wires. "Okay, if we can short out the firewall... I can... I can probably reboot the computers."

Close by, Toshi was writing a letter.

And Wall placed a wire down as it sparks. "Okay. Try it now."

Lori reaches over, and pushed a button, and then the auxiliary power is back online. And they sighed in relief.

"Auxiliary power's back." Lori announced gratefully.

And then the screens turned back on, and they say they everything was in low power mode.

"Heaters are online." Lori said. "There's no way that we'll get the engine started, but we might be able to get the ballast tanks back."

Then Wall noticed Toshi working on his letter. "What are you doing? Taking notes?" He asked.

"Letter to my wife." Toshi said.

Lori and Wall turn to him.

"Just in case." Toshi turns to them.

Lori nodded.

"Hey. We got this." Wall reassured. "Step by step. Come on give me the fighting Octopus." He brought his fist.

Toshi placed his pencil down, and fist bumps him and Walls snatches it. And then they moved their hands away like an Octopus.

As they finished, Lori clears the mist from a screen. And then pushed a button, and then the lights flicker and then they were fully on.

"See? Works every time." Wall smiled.

Toshi soon sat up, but then it was short lived when Lori looked like she was listening to something.

"No." Lori suddenly said.

Wall turned to her thinking something's wrong. "What?"

"We gotta can the lights." Lori said.

But just before they did anything, the sub was suddenly struck and felt it was hit by a freight train. And then the crew were hitting the walls as the sub was in a barrel roll.

* * *

In Mana One, 36,000 feet up, Jimmy and DJ were talking when the screen suddenly showed "IMPACT ALERT".

And they turned to the screen.

* * *

Back on the seafloor, the sub sits on the seabed as a cloud of sand was around the sub.

Inside, Lori got up but was strangely in pain. And then it was reveal as she sat up and reveals a screwdriver has pierce her stomach in the collision.

Wall himself now has a cut on his forehead, and saw the wound on Lori.

"Turn out the lights." Lori said.

It was clear that whatever attacked them twice, was still around lurking in the dark. And they found out the hard way that whatever it is, is drawn to anything with light.

And light is a magnet to lots of creatures in the dark depths. Some animals use light to find other members of their kind, while other creatures used light as a defense. And predators use light to lure in prey, or as a magnet as come at them.

* * *

Unaware of what happened, Suyin and Heller were in the meeting room. And were watching some footage of Heller questioning Jonas 5 years ago after the sub explosion.

And Chris and Aviva were at the table with a tablet, trying to figure out deep sea creature is the culprit.

_"There was something down there with us." _Jonas said.

_"How can you be sure if there were no observation windows on your craft?" _Questioned another man.

_"'Cause whatever it was caved in the entire starboard side of a nuclear submarine." _Jonas said. _"It wasn't my imagination."_

_"Is that why you blew the hatch mid-rescue?"_

_"Hey, look, I brought 11 men back safe and sound."_

_"You left 8 more to die because you panicked."_

_"If I hadn't blown the hatch, we all would have been killed by that thing."_

_There was no thing. There was no evidence of anything."_

_"Because it was destroyed in the explosion, Heller. Look, there was no time left! So I made the call!"_

_"And you left our friends there to die in an act of cowardice!"_

Clearly Jonas was angered by that and reached towards Heller. And the footage was paused.

"You sure really ticked him." Chris said.

"What do you think happened down there?" Suyin asked.

"He lost it." Heller said clearly still going with what he believes. "And now we're about to send him into the exact same situation."

"Okay, let's go over this again." Chris said looking through the tablet. "Whatever attacked the Origin has to be a large creature." And the screen narrows down to several large sea creatures.

"Okay." Aviva said.

"And it's a deep sea dweller." Chris added.

"Hmm-hmm." Aviva nodded.

The tablet narrows down to any kind of large deep sea creature.

"And the creature has to be clearly a predator, and is drawn to light." Chris noted.

"Yeah." Aviva nodded.

And then the tablet sorts the creatures to those with those features. But it brought out both a Giant and Colossal Squid, which are the only large creatures known to lived in the dark depths.

Chris growls in frustration. "Another dead end! Okay, let's go over this again."

"Chris, we've went over this 30 times now." Aviva said a little tired.

"Look, something had to attack them." Chris said. "It's clear it wasn't a landslide. It has to be something."

And then a door was heard opening.

"Excuse me, Suyin." DJ called.

They turned to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need to you." DJ said. "It's an emergency."

Heller closed his laptop, and they got up.

* * *

DJ soon leads them to the control room.

"What's wrong, Jaxx?" Suyin asked.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"The creature that attacked has struck again." Koki said.

"Now they're leaking Oxygen." Jaxx added. "They've got a couple of hours. Maybe more."

Suyin looks at the screen as it said "WARNING! LEAK DETECTED".

It was then Suyin had enough of waiting. "I'm going."

"No." Jaxx denied.

"Wait, what?" DJ frowned.

"I'll take one of the gliders... grab the Origin, and tow her up." Suyin said.

"Are you crazy, you can't go down there." Koki said. "You'll get your death warrant signed."

"Wait! If the Origin's ballast tanks blows, you're gonna die, too." Jaxx said.

"We have to try." Suyin said.

Suyin soon leaves the room.

* * *

Suyin soon exits the room, and heads to ready and head out.

"Mummy?" Said a voice.

Suyin turns behind her and saw her daughter playing with her toys.

"Meiying." Suyin turns to her. _"Here you are." _She approached her and kneels down to her. "Um... _Some of our friends are stuck... I'm going to save them."_

_"Is it dangerous? Can I come with you?" _Meiying asked in Chinese.

Suyin thinks a little uneasy. _"One day you will. You're my very brave girl. Right?" _She then pokes Meiying's nose.

And then she hugs her.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

Suyin remains sadly silent in case this might be the last time she sees her daughter.

* * *

Shortly later, Suyin was ready and is in the yellow glider.

The 2 gliders they have are in a streamlined design. And both have a single pilot hatch with is a glass-sphere with thick glass. And can be adjust as the glider dives.

And soon the hatch closes.

In a control, room, final checks were made.

"Good to go." Announced a member.

"Suyin, you are go for launch." Another called to her.

And he pressed a launch button on his screen.

In the glider, Suyin readies the glider's engine and the platform tilts 45 degrees downward.

And the launch button was pressed, and counts down.

And soon, the gliders slides down and hits in the water, and the lights were turned on.

And Suyin begins begins the long descend of 36,000 feet. And pushed a button on her screen.

_"Auto descend sequence initiated."_

* * *

In the lower level, Meiying walks across the hall and high fives a member on a cart.

And soon Meiying saw the glider that her mom is in. And passes by Bumper and his mother resting for the night.

And Meiying watches as the gliders begins the long dive down. And she waves goodbye.

And then Meiying saw Bumper's mother stir, and then wakes up. And then she gently turns to the little girl behind the glass. And then she made a series of clicks from her large head. And they were so gentle, take Meiying sort of took it comforting.

Physically, she has little in common with the super giant. Yet she feels closer to it. And they're both similar in different ways.

They're both creatures with close family bonds. A real sense of curiosity. And a way to communicate.

And then she heads up to the surface to breathe.

* * *

Above her, the helicopter slowly lowers to the landing pad.

And waiting for them was Morris, Jaxx, Chris, Martin and Aviva.

The helicopter lands, and soon Mac, Jonas and Zhang stepped out of the chopper.

"Sir, we've got a new problem." Jaxx approached Zhang.

"It's your daughter." Morris said.

"She took a glider to try and save them." Jaxx explained.

"Why did you let her go?" Zhang asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, I didn't let her do anything." Jaxx said.

"We'd tried to stop her.' Chris said. "But the sub took another attack, and now leaking Oxygen."

"I was sort of under the impression you're supposed to try to save people who are dying on the bottom of the ocean." Morris said.

"Who's he?" Jonas glanced Morris.

"I'm the guy who paid for all this." Morris answered.

"Uh-huh." Jonas replied.

"You know, he looks heroic and he walks fast, but... he's kind of got a negative attitude." Morris said to Zhang and Jaxx.

Soon, they entered the elevator.

"What's the window?" Jonas asked.

"It'll be close." Jaxx said.

Jonas turned to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one that designed all this." Jaxx simply said.

"So my life's in your hands?" Jonas questioned.

"Pretty much." Jaxx raised her eyebrows. "That a problem?"

"Nah. You look like you might actually know what you're doing." Jonas said.

And then, the elevator door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zhang stops Jonas from leaving. "Mac, have Dr. Heller meet us in the medical bay."

"Heller?" Jonas questioned.

"Did I not mention that?" Mac asked and winced.

"You mother..." Jonas glared.

And the elevator door closed.

"Okay, I'll get the Amphi-Sub ready." Aviva said and walks off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, how should I say this?**

**I've done some thinking, and I've decided that Kubwa and Drago should fix better in a Rampage Alternate.**

**Is that okay?**


	4. Prehistoric Species

Shortly later, Heller was checking on Jonas' blood pressure. But they were staring at each other and still upset about 5 years ago.

"He's in perfect shape." Heller turned to Zhang.

"Just like the last time you examined me." Jonas said to Heller.

And then Mac, Chris and Martin entered the bay.

"Suyin took a glider 15 minutes ago." Mac said. "She's planning on taking the Origin back up."

"Aviva's getting the Amphi-Sub ready." Chris said. "Me, Martin and her for getting ready to go down after her. It's almost ready."

"Take me to the sub." Jonas said and stood up and removes the strap.

"We're not done here." Heller said.

"Yeah, we are." Jonas said. "Lori's running out of air, and we're in international waters. Which means legally I can still beat the ever-loving shit out of you... and get away with it."

Heller turns to Zhang and Mac.

"It's true." Mac nodded. "legally, I mean."

"Definitely not someone to mess with." Martin said.

And then Jonas turns and heads out.

"Good thing he doesn't hold a grudge." Mac pointed.

* * *

Outside, Aviva was finishing the Amphi-Sub as it was ready for the long dive.

"Okay, all ready." Aviva said.

And then Chris and Martin appeared with Koki.

"You sure you wanna join us?" Martin asked. "Not that we hadn't done this before."

"Don't worry, my deep sea resistance should be able to withstand the pressure of the Mariana Trench's bottom." Aviva assured. "I was meaning to test it there."

And then, a spouting sound was heard. And they looked below to the water. And sound Bumper's Mom at the surface, and seems to be taking in deep breathes of air.

"What's Bumper's Mom doing?" Koki asked.

"She must getting ready for a deep dive." Chris said. "Sperm Whales always rest before diving. Takes 10 minutes to prepare themselves for the dive."

"Okay, Amphi-Sub is ready to go." Koki reported.

"Okay." Aviva said and steps into the sub and the windshield closed.

"And, I know a way to swim down there." Martin said and brought out a Giant Squid Power Disc.

"Oh, I have something." Chris reached into his pocket. Okay, where is it?" He then he brought out his Creature Souvenir Kit. "I just happen to had a piece of a Squid beak." He then brought out a beak of an Arrow Squid. "Since their both in the Squid family, it might work."

"Thanks." Martin said and inserts the Squid Disc and touches the beak. "Activate!"

And then Martin's Power Suit activates into the Giant Squid Power Suit, and falls in the water. And the Amphi-Sub was lower down into the water.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute!" Chris called to them.

"Okay, let's do this." Aviva said and grabs the controls.

And then they both begin to make the long descend to the Trench's floor. Hoping they might catch up with Suyin.

At the loading pier, Chris made his way to Jonas as another sub, Evolution was ready.

"Jonas, you do know that this sub is rated for 12,000 meters, right?" Mac reminded.

"Like the one leaking on the ocean floor?" Jonas questioned.

"Ah. Good point." Mac admitted.

"We good?" Mac asked a member.

"Yep." He replied.

"Once you strip back the safeties and go full manual, like I know you're gonna do." Mac said. "The system's gonna have problems trying to keep up with your pressure changes."

Jonas enters through the hatch, and then he saw a drawing of some Butterflies and a writing "CAPT. BUBBLES".

"Try not to blow your ears out, brother." Mac said.

"Thanks, mate." Jonas grabs an air pump from him.

Jonas drops the bags into the sub as he then climbs inside, and checks the gauges. And turns on the lights, and over at the cockpit was Meiying playing around.

And Jonas soon noticed her. "Hello, Skipper."

Meiying turns to Jonas. "You must be the crazy guy."

"Now who called me that?" Jonas asked offended.

"My mom. Dr. Heller." Meiying answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not crazy." Jonas sets a small crate down. "I've just seen things no one else has."

Meiying turns back to him. "That's the definition of crazy."

Jonas lightly chuckled. "Backup power. Backup power." He looks around.

Meiying reaches to her left, and flips on a switch. And Jonas was impressed by that.

"So where are your parent?" Jonas asked.

"My mom's trying to bring our friends back from the bottom of the ocean." Meiying turns to him. "My dad's with a Pilates instructor in Taipei. Granddad says Mom needs to move on. But Mom says she needs some more time because she was married to an a-hole."

"Sounds like your mom's got a point." Jonas said.

He then moves to front with a bag.

"You know a lot." Jonas remarked.

"8 year olds hear everything." Meiying smiled.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Jonas asked.

Meiying spins the chair and got off.

"Bye." Meiying said as she heads to the ladder.

And then Jonas moves over to the sit, and turns.

Meiying then halts as she was on the ladder, and turns to him. "Hey, Crazy."

Jonas turns to her.

"Is my mom gonna die?" Meiying asked.

"I'll have Captain Bubbles and your mom back in no time." Jonas replied gently. "I promise."

And then Meiying climbs out the ladder, and Chris helps her out as he soon climbs in and closed the hatch.

* * *

In the Control Room, everyone checks on the sub's status.

"Thank you, Emma." Mac said as she gives him a mic.

_"Evolution launch, in T-minus 15 seconds."_

"DJ?" Mac turns to him.

"Yeah." DJ gave a thumb's up.

"Jaxx, we good?" Mac turned to her.

Jaxx gave a good to go gestured.

"Doc?" Mac turns to Heller.

Heller nodded.

"Evolution... we are go for dive." Mac called to Jonas.

* * *

Jonas flips on a switch as the windshield's pads showed "ZHANG OCEANIC". And then turned on as the view of the night sky and the ocean below was seen.

"Fancy." Jonas commented.

And then the sub was lowered into the water, and soon the cables broke off as the sub lands in the water. And nearby, Bumper's mom has finished her resting. And then takes one final breathe of air, and then bends downward and soon her massive tail fluke lifts up and then disappeared under.

_"System go for descend."_

The sub rests near the surface as Jonas looks down below at the depths below him. And watches as the Sperm Whale pass by diving down, and disappearing from sight.

_"System go for descend."_

* * *

In the Control Room, everyone watches the 360 screen on Jonas.

"Hey, brother. We're good to go." Mac called to him.

* * *

_"System go for descend."_

Jonas remains silent as he watches the depths below.

* * *

_"System go for descend."_

Everyone remained silent wondering why Jonas hasn't descended yet.

"Jonas." Mac called to him.

* * *

_"System go for descend."_

Jonas then grips the control gear, and then after a moment he closed his eyes and moves the joystick forward. And then the sub begins the long descend down.

* * *

Soon, everyone saw that.

_"Evolution successful launch."_

And then the screen shows Jonas turning, and then and made his way to the back of the sub.

* * *

Over with Bumper's Mom, she's still descending towards her usual hunting depths.

Her whole anatomy, is designed for diving for long periods. With each breath, Humans replaced only 15% of the air in our lungs, while Sperm Whales able to renew 90% of their breath.

Her muscles are rich in Oxygen-carrying proteins and can store 10 times more Oxygen than Humans.

As soon as she left the surface of the water, the Sperm Whale's metabolism slows down to save Oxygen, and her blood is concentrated on vital organs like the heart and her enormous brain, the largest in the Animal Kingdom.

Her chest cavity is flexible, so it doesn't snap when the pressure mounts. And she has protective mucus that keeps the ribs from sticking onto the organs permanently.

Her huge head, a third of her body length, contains a yellowish wax called Spermaceti. It is believe that whales can vary the density of this substance at will. By restricting the blood supply, the Spermaceti solidifies, acting like a weight and allowing the whale to dive deeper, and with less effort.

The Spermaceti is how the Sperm Whale got it's name, and is why it was one of the most targeted whales during the Whaling Era. Hunted for their oil for some 200 years.

And she can descend 10 feet every second. And she's hardly using her tail at all.

And when she'll resurfaces, the Sperm Whale reheats the Spermaceti, causing it to liquidefy until it is lighter than water. To avoid decompression accidents in the bends, the whale is able to collapse its lungs, while still sending Oxygen into the brain.

So the Sperm Whale can under for up to 2 hours.

And in a single life time, she can make half a million dives. And can cover a distance almost to the Moon.

And is the ultimate free diver.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonas was still descending in the sub.

And readies to place some wires.

* * *

And is still watched from the Control Room.

_"Evolution now passing 1,000 meters."_

* * *

The sub soon quickly passes the ledge of the trench.

* * *

In the Control Room, Evolution's secondary system was off line.

_"Caution. Evolution's secondary systems offline."_

Zhang went next to Jaxx and placed his glasses on.

"How is he descending so fast?" Zhang asked about the descending rate.

"Looks like he's diverted all nonessential power like heat and life support to the motors." Jaxx said looking at the screen.

"He's gonna black out." Heller said.

Concern by this, Mac heads over to Heller.

"His blood gases are dropping." Heller gestures to the screen.

"Jonas." Mac called to him.

_"Tell Heller I'm not slowing down." _Jonas glanced the screen.

Mac then stood up and pats on Heller's shoulder and leaves.

* * *

Over 20,000 feet below Jonas and Chris, and another 8,000 from Martin and Aviva.

Suyin was still descending and nearing the bottom.

_"Suyin, be advised." _Mac called to her. _"Evolution is now en route."_

* * *

"Request you return to Mana One immediately." Mac said.

_"Negative."_

* * *

"He can give us an escort on our way up." Suyin said.

* * *

"Tell her to get out of the way, Mac." Jonas called to him. "More people means-"

* * *

_"-more risk and she's in way over her head."_

Suyin clearly heard that.

_"Jonas,-"_

* * *

"-you just told her yourself." Mac said.

* * *

Jonas was confused by that. "What?"

* * *

"The little green button on your intercom, that's your single channel communication." Mac explained.

* * *

Jonas remained silent from that. "Brilliant."

* * *

Suyin smirked from that.

* * *

"Martin, Aviva you 2 holding up okay?" Koki called to them.

_"Feeling a bit squeeze but okay." _Martin replied.

_"Deep sea resistance of the Amphi-Sub is holding great." _Aviva said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evolution continues descending fast as the sonar clicks from Bumper's Mom are now being heard as she was hunting around the Trench's edges.

And sound can travel 4.5 times faster and further through water than air.

And inside, Jonas flips a switch as power is being sent to the sub's batteries. And soon stops at 240%.

* * *

_"Entering thermocline." _Suyin announced.

In the Control Room, the screen shows Jonas moving back to the front.

_"Suyin, we're still another mile and a half behind you." _Aviva called.

* * *

Jonas soon sat down and rotates, but then was feeling a strong tense feeling in his ear as he holds it.

And then grips his nose, to keep his ears from crushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suyin has finally pass through the thermocline.

And begins to search for the Origin sub.

_"Okay, Mac. I am through." _Suyin reported.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jonas, he released his grip on his nose.

_"Warning. Pressure load approaching, 16,000 PSI."_

He then saw on his fingers, was some blood.

And the sub begins to jostle a bit.

* * *

_"At this speed, I'm gonna have to divert power from the heaters and shut down anything that could ice over." _Jonas called to them.

* * *

Jonas flips a few switches.

* * *

_"Call you from the other side." _Jonas said.

And then a screen showed "WARNING! VIDEO SIGNAL INTERRUPTED".

"You got Wi-Fi here?" Morris asked on his phone.

Zhang glanced at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Origin team.

Wall was tending Lori's wound to stop the bleeding. But the screwdriver was still embedded on her stomach. And removing it means a risk she'll bleed out.

"All right." Wall adds a piece of tape over it. "Okay. Just... Just keep pressure on that.

Lori turns to Toshi keeping watch in case the creature is still around.

"Toshi, is it still out there?" Lori asked.

"I can't tell." Toshi said looking through the window. "I can't see anything right now."

It was too dark to spot anything from a distance.

* * *

Some distance away, Suyin was still searching around the field of hydrothermal vents for the Origin.

And so far, everything was quiet.

And then fianlly, the Origin came into view.

And Suyin sighs in relief. "There it is. I've got visual on the Origin."

* * *

_"I can see movement."_

"Okay. They're alive." Jaxx smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to set up to tow." Suyin said.

And Suyin begins to adjust the gilder into position.

_"Range to target. 6 meters. 4 meters. Targeted locked."_

Suyin's screen soon showed it was locked on. And then she flips a red switch, and readies her fingers over a button. And the magnetic hooks ready to be fire.

"Firing magnetic hook." Suyin announced. "3. 2."

But just before she can fire, the glider was suddenly struck by something. And felt it was hit by a freight train, and starts spinning.

And Suyin grabs the control stick as she tries to steady the glider.

And soon steadies the glider right side up.

* * *

The commotion was picked up in the Control Room.

"Suyin? Are you okay?" Mac called. "What's happening?"

_"There is something down here."_ Suyin called knowing she isn't alone with the Origin. _"Something just hit my ship."_

* * *

Suyin looks around to see what struck her.

_"Suyin. Look around you." _Chris called to her. _"Can you see anything? Anything at all?"_

Suyin looks around the area, trying to spot whatever struck her. But it was too dark to see anything from a distance.

Everything was quiet and calm for a few moments.

But then suddenly, a large tentacle with serrated teeth like structures on it's suction cups slams over the glider causing Suyin to jump. And then another tentacle wraps onto the glider. And is joined by 8 more.

_"Suyin, what's happening?" _Mac called to her.

"It's a huge Squid." Suyin said. "It's got the glider."

Behind the glider, a Giant Squid has caught the glider in it's tentacles. And thinking the glider is a prey source.

The screen then showed "PRESSURE WARNING".

_"Warning. Capsule pressure."_

* * *

Everyone in the Control Room was now concern.

_"Mac, it's crushing. It's crushing me! I don't think the glider can take it."_

"It's not gonna hold." Jaxx said.

* * *

The Giant Squid's grips harder with it's tentacles as they grip harder like a Green Anaconda wrapped around a helpless Caiman.

* * *

Everyone watched as it's grip got stronger.

"Suyin,-"

* * *

_"-engage the pressure compensator."_

Suyin tried engaging the pressure compensator. But there was no response as she frantically tries.

* * *

_"Compensator will not engage."_

_"Capsule breach 10 seconds."_

"I can't watch!" Jimmy covered his eyes.

* * *

Suyin was helpless as the Squid's grip continues to strengthen around the glider.

_"Capsule breach in 5 sec..."_

Then suddenly, strangely blue Squid blood spews through the water. And then the tentacles loosen their grip as the suction cups were pulled back. And some of them looked they were bitten off by something.

Then suddenly, emerging from the dark and Squid blood was what looked like a giant mega-sized Great White Shark with the Squid's dead body and mantle in it's mouth. And Suyin watched as the Shark swims overhead and it's teeth looked 6-7 inches in size.

"It's a Shark." Suyin breathless gasped.

* * *

_"It's like 20, 25 meters." _

Jonas knew there was only Shark that can grow to that size.

"It's Megalodon." Jonas said.

* * *

_"Impossible."_

Everyone in the Control Room was completely in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, did he say a Megalodon?!" Koki exclaimed.

"As in, the giant Shark?!" Jimmy said.

Megalodon was one of Earth's most legendary predators. It stalked and terrorized the Earth's oceans for 20 million years, and vanished from the Earth at the dawn of the Ice Age.

And then Jonas turn the screen, almost looking at Heller. _"I'm so glad I'm not crazy."_

Everyone remained silent.

* * *

Tens of thousands feet below the surface, Martin in Giant Squid Power, the Amphi-Sub and Evolution came through the thermocline.

"Suyin, power down." Jonas called. "It's drawn to the light. Shut everything down and stay dark."

Martin quickly blends in with the surrounding darkness. Since Squid have chromatophores in their skin to change color and to camouflage. And that Aviva added that feature into the Power Suit.

Aviva quickly flips a switch, and then the whole Amphi-Sub became invisible after she installed a feature of Dragonfish spy-mode cloaking she added sometime after the Creatures of the Deep Sea adventure. And hopes that even a Megalodon won't detect.

Suyin quickly begins to shut down the glider.

* * *

_"Shutdown in 30 seconds."_

Everyone watched silently.

_"Shutting off everything but comms."_

The screen made an alarm as the shark is circling back and clearly still hungry.

_"It's circling back. Here it comes, Suyin."_

* * *

Suyin waited for the shutdown to finish.

_"Shutdown in 25 seconds."_

_"Suyin, there's-"_

* * *

"-no time." Jonas said. "Turn off your lights."

* * *

Suyin quickly flips the switch to turn the lights off. But strangely they stayed on.

_"Shutdown in 20 seconds."_

_"Turn them off. Now."_ Jonas called.

Soon, the Megalodon was coming into view.

_"Shutdown in 15 seconds."_

_"Suyin, what are you doing in there?" _Chris called to her. _"Turn them off, now!"_

"I'm trying!" Suyin frantically trying to turn the lights off.

_"Suyin, what's going on in there?" _Aviva called.

"Mac,-"

* * *

_"-I have no control." _Suyin called.

"It must gotten damaged from the Squid." Koki said.

* * *

It appears the glider has taken serious internal damage from the Giant Squid. And is now unresponsive.

Suyin continues to get the lights turned off.

_"Hurry." _Jonas called.

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."_

Suyin then turns to her right and saw the Megalodon fast coming at her. But then at the last second, a bright flash of light appeared as the Megalodon then swam over her.

And then the Shark follows a trail of underwater flares as Jonas deploys a trail. And he and Chris watched as the Megalodon swam by them, and luckily it didn't noticed them.

"Whoa!" Chris breathless said watching it go.

"Now's your chance." Jonas called Suyin. "blow your tanks!"

"No." Suyin denied. "I can help you-"

* * *

_"-save the crew."_

* * *

_"Your glider's damaged. There's nothing you can do."_

_"He's right, Suyin." _Chris called to her. _"It took too much internal damage from the Squid."_

Suyin felt uneasy of leaving, but knew they were right.

* * *

"Blow your tanks now!" Jonas said.

* * *

And then given no choice, Suyin reaches her ballast tank lever.

"Damn it." She cursed and pulls it.

And then the tanks blew, releasing a gust of air bubbles. And Suyin's glider started rising upwards as Jonas, Chris, Martin and Aviva watched.

And soon, she disappeared through the thermocline.

* * *

_"Dr. Zhang, your daughter's clear. Heading for the Origin now."_

_"Koki, stand for repairs."_ Aviva called. _"Her glider is damaged."_

* * *

The Evolution sub slowly and clearly lowers down to the Origin as Aviva controlled the Amphi-Sub's robot arms to keep it still. And as Martin stood by.

_"Range to target, 3 meters."_

Jonas carefully adjusts the sub as it nears the Origin's hatch.

And soon, it lands on top of it. And Jonas pushed a button on the screen to clear the water.

And then Jonas towards the hatch and waited.

_"Water extraction complete." _

Jonas then opens the hatch as it drops aside. And he and Chris saw the hatch's handle badly damaged and bent. And as well as a bent pipe.

"Oh, they weren't kidding about severe." Chris said.

Chris then hands Jonas a blowtorch, and he begins to reach down towards the handle and begins to remove it.

Hearing the blowtorch, Wall and Toshi begin to help Lori up.

"Let's do this, sweetheart." Wall helped her up.

Soon, Jonas was able to snap the handle off.

And Wall gently helped Lori to her feet.

Then Chris handed Jonas an air pump, and once Jonas had it secured. He begins pumping it to fix the bent pipe.

Soon Wall bangs over the hatch as Jonas removes the pump. And then quickly grabs a wrench and taps on the hatch.

"Open up!" Chris called.

Wall turns the handle, and lifts the hatch open as a bit of water spilled into the sub. And they soon saw Jonas and Chris as Jonas lightly laughed.

"Hi." Chris waved.

Lori sighed in annoyance from his ex-husband being the last person she expected.

"Tell me this isn't the world's best "I told you so"." Jonas said.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that, didn't you?" Lori asked.

"Pretty much." Jonas answered.

"How bout we save it on the surface?" Chris suggested. "And away from the giant Shark that's outside?"

"Give me your hand." Jonas extended his hand down.

He soon grabs hold of Lori, and he begins to pull her up. And Jonas soon saw the injury on her.

"Ah, that doesn't look good." Jonas said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3."

And then Jonas helps her in, but then suddenly the sub's alarm rang as they turned to the front. And on the radar, it showed a large object coming at them, and clearly it's the Megalodon.

"She's coming." Jonas said.

"Uh, oh." Chris said.

"Let's move." Jonas quickly pulls Lori to the front of the sub.

"Martin, do you have visual on her?" Chris called.

_"1 '0 clock! 1,000 feet and closing!" _

"You and Aviva clear out, now!" Chris said.

"If that thing hits us while we're still attached..." Lori said.

"The we're all gonna die." Jonas said.

Jonas quickly moves back to the hatch.

"Okay, who's next?!" Chris called.

Outside, the Megalodon was closing in on the distance with the 2 subs.

In the Origin, Toshi quickly helps Wall through the hatch.

"Come on, I've got ya." Jonas said grabbing his hand.

Toshi looks over to the screen, and saw that the Megalodon was closing in fast.

_"Guys, hurry up in there!" _Aviva called.

"We're hurrying!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's gonna be close." Jonas said. "Come on, move, move!"

Seeing how fast the shark was coming, Toshi was left with a difficult decision. He quickly grabs his notebook, and rips off the letter for his wife. And stuffs it into Wall's pocket.

"Go! Go! Go!" Toshi quickly pushed Wall out.

"Aviva, Martin! Get outta here!" Chris yelled.

Jonas and Chris quickly pulled Wall in the sub.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wall yelled.

Wall was soon in.

"Toshi, give me your hand!" Chris moves towards the hatch.

"Toshi, hurry!" Wall called.

Then suddenly, Toshi closed the hatch and locks it.

"Toshi, no!" Wall exclaimed.

"Toshi, wait a minute!" Chris moves to the hatch.

Toshi quickly closed the Origin's natch, and then quickly pulls a lever.

And then Jona's sub detaches from the Origin, and the sudden large burst of bubbles was enough to frighten the Megalodon as she swims away.

And Martin and Aviva quickly made a break for it.

And the sub raises upwards as the Shark swims off.

But then, Toshi moves over and flips a switch. And then the lights of the sub turns on.

And the Megalodon saw that, and circles back making a beeline towards the Origin.

Toshi sit in the cockpit's sit and reaches his mic. _"I'm sorry."_

And he looks up as the alarm beeps as the Megalodon quickly closes the distance.

And then, Toshi let out one final scream as the Megalodon emerges from the dark with her open jaws.

And then with the force of a runaway freight train, the enormous jaws of the Megalodon clamp down on the sub. And drags the sub across the seabed, and hits a hydrothermal vent causing it to go off.

In the Evolution sub, they all watched as the vent spews out a jet of lava as the Megalodon swims away from view. And with the Origin in her mouth, and likely eaten if the water pressure hasn't got him first.

And everyone remained silent as Wall and Lori were in tears of their friend gone.

_"Come in, Evolution."_ Mac called. _"Jonas, come in. Are you all okay?"_

Wall then felt something in his pocket, and pulls out Toshi's letter to his wife.

_"Dr. Heller has vitals on Lori and The Wall, but we don't have Toshi. Is Toshi okay? Jonas, is Toshi okay?"_

And the team of 2 subs, and blue and black Giant Squid begin the long trip up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Wild Kratts meet the most legendary Shark that has ever existed.**

**In real life, the temperature is nearing below freezing at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. And Megalodon is believe to be cold blooded. So it would likely wouldn't last long even it can withstand the pressure which is 15,750 PSI.**

**And who was shocked about Notre Dame going up in flames yesterday?**

**A cathedral that has been around for 850 years. Survived and witness many conflicts, both World Wars, made famous hits in Cinema History. And was based in the story The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**Let's hope it can be restored.**


	5. Non-Extinct

The group soon returned to the surface, and once Evolution was brought up.

Lori was carefully brought as she was on a stretcher.

"All right. Nice and easy." Heller said as they helped her out.

And soon, they begin to bring her inside.

Wall walks with Toshi's letter and hands it to Zhang.

And Zhang remained realizing he's gone.

And then Suyin appeared, and walked past Wall and approached Jonas.

"You couldn't bring Toshi back?" Suyin asked.

Jonas sadly shook his head.

"Why not?" Suyin asked.

"He closed the hatch." Jonas said. "He saved us."

But Suyin didn't look convinced. "You left him."

Not saying anything, Jonas then walks off.

"You left him because that's who you are." Suyin followed him. "You are the guy who leaves people behind."

"Suyin, that's not what happened." Chris said. "Toshi closed the hatch and sacrifice himself to save us."

Jonas turns back to Suyin. "You go that deep, you take your life in your hands. It was your choice to send them down." He remained silent and turned to Mac. "This is why I don't do this anymore, Mac."

And then Jonas walks away.

And Suyin remained uneasily silent.

And then Martin appeared with his Creaturepod. "I think there's something you wanna see on this." And handed it to her.

* * *

Sometime later, Lori was resting in a medical bed.

And Heller was checking on her vitals, and Jonas stood by the entrance.

"How is she?" Jonas asked.

Heller then went up to him. "Well, the puncture just missed her liver. She lost a lot of blood." He explained. "But she's stable."

The 2 stared at each other and remained quiet, and then Jonas heads out.

"Jonas." Heller turned to him.

Jonas turns back to him.

"I'm sorry." Heller apologized. "I was wrong."

"You saved Lori." Jonas said. "We can called it even."

Heller then nodded, and Jonas walks away.

* * *

The next morning, as the Sun raises over to the east of the Pacific.

Jonas was taking a shower, and after a few minutes. There was a ringing sound, and he turns the water off.

He soon got a towel on, and heads to the door.

And he opens it as Suyin suddenly came in.

"I just want to apologize for before." Suyin said. "I was angry and I lose my temper. And you did save my..." She then turns to he and saw he was only in a towel. And she didn't realized that till now. "You're naked."

She remained silent for a moment.

"I know you did all you could." Suyin said. "So, thank you."

"Yeah." Jonas nodded. "You're welcome. I know it's not easy being the person who survives."

"I'm gonna go now." Suyin said and heads to the door. "You should put on some clothes."

"Yep. That's the original plan." Jonas said.

"Okay, then. Carry on." Suyin said and got to the door.

Jonas nodded, and Suyin heads out the room and closed the door.

And Jonas walks away, and then Suyin glanced back at the window for a moment. And then moves away.

Outside, she facepalms herself of barging in like that.

And then Mac appeared from the corner.

"Hi. Uh... I was..." Suyin uneasily.

"It's all good." Mac said as they moved through the hall. "Jonas and Lori were the worst married couple ever, you know?"

"Uh-huh." Suyin replied.

"Whole experiment was over in a year." Mac said.

"I didn't ask anything." Suyin said and enters a room.

"I know." Mac said and enters.

* * *

Later, everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

And Suyin brought out a file of a Megalodon on her tablet. And soon it was brought to the TV screen as it showed a Megalodon and it's internal anatomy. And shows a tooth, and the biggest ever found was 7.48 inches. As well as a photo of a man standing behind a cast of Megalodon jaws.

"This is what attacked us." Suyin explained. "A Megalodon."

"Scientific Name: Carcharocles Megalodon." Chris said. "It's name literally means, Big Tooth."

"How big is that thing?" DJ asked.

"Between 70 and 90 feet." Suyin said. "21 to 27 meters."

"That's only a maximum estimate of it's size." Martin said. "Megalodons can reach a size of 60 feet."

On the screen, the Megalodon was then placed with skin over it. And then came to life as it then approached the screen with open jaws.

"The Megalodon was the largest Shark that ever existed." Suyin said. "It feared nothing. It had no predators."

Megalodon was a true Goliath.

It's jaws can open 7 feet, easily enough to swallow a person. And weighing at a whooping 100 tons, it was 100 times heavier than an average Great White. And at 60 feet long, it was the length of an articulated truck.

And then the screen showed a size chart of a Megalodon, compared to a Human, a Great White Shark, a Killer Whale, Kronosaurus and Humpback Whale.

Humans average in size of 5 to 6 feet in height.

Great White Sharks can average is size between 13 to 18 feet long. But the females grow bigger than the males, and Deep Blue is an example of that. And the biggest Great White Shark ever in recorded history was 37 feet, and was found in the 1870's in New Brunswick trapped in Herring weir. And they can get up to a ton.

Orcas or Killer Whales can grow to over 20 feet, and even reach a size of 30 feet. And males grow bigger than females, and the biggest ones can weigh 6 tons.

Kronosaurus was mid size Pliosaur of the Mid-Cretaceous shallow sea of Australia. Named after the Greek Titan Kronos, it grew to 30 to 34 feet long. But Kronosaurus was just one of several other Pliosaur species unearthed. The biggest known Pliosaur unearthed reached 50 feet long, had 9 foot flippers and weigh 45 tons. The same size as a Navy Patrol boat. But one fossilized bite mark of a Pliosaur showed one of an 80 foot monster.

Humpback Whales are some of the biggest creatures, growing between 40 and 50 feet long. And can weigh over 30 tons, and has the longest flippers of any Cetacean.

"It's jaws were stronger than any other animal, ever." Suyin said.

"Estimates placed that the bite force of a Megalodon is 40,000 pounds of force." Chris said. "And it can easily bite metal bar like it's nothing."

"The Meg could bite a Whale in half... crushing through the bones." Suyin said.

The screen a picture of a Megalodon attacking and hitting a Humpback Whale.

"Large Whales were the only food source of an adult Megalodon." Martin said. "When born, they're as big as adult Great Whites. And feeding on small Marine Mammals and other creatures. As they get bigger, they start going after bigger game. Like Cetotherium, and other Whales. Scientists believe that like Great Whites, Megalodon would ambush their prey. And come at them from below, thousands of Whale fossils from Megalodon's time showed they were attacked from below."

The screen then showed footage from 2008 series Jurassic Fight Club as a Megalodon attacks and bites off a flipper of a Brygmophyster. An early ancestor of the Sperm Whale but smaller.

And Megalodons were a Whale's worst nightmare.

"We are in uncharted territory." Zhang said. "Until today Megalodons were thought to have been extinct... for over 2 million years."

"Wrong." DJ corrected.

"A living fossil." Jaxx said.

"Why did Megalodon disappear anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you'll have to look at the Earth for that." Chris brought a map of the Earth at 2.7 million B.C. "Megalodon is believe to first appear some 20 million years ago. And millions of years later, it became the ocean's most terrifying predator. But then, something happened in the Earth's climate." And then the map showed North America, Europe and Asia turning white at the northern regions. "Then, around 2.5 million years ago, Megalodon began to face climate change. The oceans grew cooler as the glaciers grow. It was the dawn of the Ice Age. Whales with their layer of blubber are able to escape Megalodon and swam into cooler waters of the Arctic and Antarctic region. And Megalodon was forced to scrap a living as they stayed in the warmer waters of the Equator. And eventually, likely starved into extinction."

"Another theory showed that Megalodon also faced competition with new predators." Martin said. "Like Killer Whales, with their extreme intelligence and hunting in pods. A single pod could easily drive of an adult Meg."

"That living fossil ate my friend." Wall said.

Everyone remained silent of Toshi's loss.

"I cannot begin to express my sadness for Toshi's death." Zhang said. "We have the discovery of a lifetime. This is what Toshi worked for."

Wall turns to him.

"It's what we've all worked for." Zhang said to everyone. "But we're going to have to proceed slowly."

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me." Morris said and turns to them. "What is Mana One?"

"This station?" DJ replied confused.

"Yes. And what's it doing?" Morris inquired. "Hmm? Right now."

Everyone remained silent and unsure.

"Uh..." Jimmy frowned.

"Exactly." Morris replied. "Nothing." He turns back to them. "20 million dollar rover, gone. 30 million dollar sub, gone."

Jonas then enters the room.

"You are now sitting in the most expensive underwater marine biology day camp... in Human history." Morris said.

"Hey, Crazy."

Jonas looks down and saw Meiying, and made a gesture of him to come to her.

"And now that we've actually found something amazing... we can't proceed slowly." Morris contined.

Jonas smiled and kneels down to Meiying.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." Meiying said.

"You're welcome." Jonas smiled.

"...because you lose an astronaut."

Meiying then got up and walks away and pats Jonas' left shoulder and leaves the room.

"You charge forward... or someone else will get there first." Morris continued. "Other people will want a piece of this thing... whether we like it or not."

"You seem to like it." Jonas said.

They all turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Morris blinked.

"I said, you seem to like it." Jonas repeated.

"I'm sorry. Is he part of this team?" Morris asked.

"You're damn right he's a part of this team." Wall turned to Morris.

"Okay." Morris said.

Mac silently smirked.

"You ever think that Mother Nature might know what she's doing?" Jonas questioned and approached them. "The thermocline might just be there for a reason? Hey, look, you wanna explore? Go ahead, explore. But if you start sending people back down there... don't call me to come save your asses. Because in case what happened down there wasn't clear to you... Man vs. Meg isn't a fight... it's a slaughter."

And then Jonas turns and leaves the room.

And the thought made Jimmy nervously gulped.

* * *

Down in the O-Level, a robot vaccum with a Shark fin moves across the floor.

And then the elevator doors opened, as Meiying as in it.

_"O-Level."_

Meiying was holding an iPad in an orange case, and then remote controls a ball and begins to move it around as Meiying follows it as the elevator door closed behind her.

Meiying moves across the hall controlling the ball. Outside, a few clicks from Bumper's mom were heard as she and Bumper were on a deep sea hunt.

As Meiying continues playing with her ball, a faint thud was suddenly as the click then fade to silent. Hearing it, Meiying looks around and outside of the hall as nothing was seen but water.

* * *

"What you people discovered is an even bigger goldmine than we ever thought possible." Morris said.

"We are completely unprepared to deal with creatures like Megalodon." Suyin said.

"I understand, and we can get prepared." Morris.

"We're talking about a Shark the size of a Whale." Chris said. "And has the ferocity to take out a nuclear submarine."

"Yeah, this is one of Earth's greatest monsters." Aviva said.

"I'm talking about a long-term plan." Morris said.

And then everyone's voices begin to overlapped.

* * *

Back in the O-Level, after ignoring the sound she heard.

Meiying moves through some plastic hanging from the ceiling. And then sets her ball down, and begins moving it again.

And walks across the hall, and after a moment Meiying turns the ball to left hall. But then the ball got caught into a blanket that was left on the floor. And the ball continues moving as it looks it can't get over it.

Meiying approaches the ball and kneels down to pick it up. But then, emerging from the blue behind her. Came the Megalodon that has somehow gotten through the thermocline.

And Meiying turns and then saw the giant Shark right in front of the glass. And after a moment, the ball slipped out from her grip and fell to the floor.

Meiying also dropped the iPad as well as stares at the monster Shark just several feet from her. And Meiying nervously pants and stood still.

They both remained still for a moment, and then suddenly the Megalodon opened it's 7 foot jaws that could swallow a person and Great White Shark whole, and then the enormous jaws clamp down on the window with a force that's 4 times stronger than that of T. Rex trying to take a bite to get her.

And Meiying screamed in fear.

* * *

The impact of the jaws was enough to shake the entire station as in the meeting room Wall looked up feeling it as it felt like a small earthquake.

Mac felt it as well and held his hand up silencing everyone.

"That's gonna be the other alternative."

* * *

In his room, Jonas was packing his bag.

And then stopped of feeling the vibration. And looked.

* * *

"What's that?" Mac said.

Everyone remained silent as they listened.

"Was that an earthquake?" Jimmy asked.

"It felt too sudden to be one." Koki said.

"I thought I heard someone screamed." Aviva said think she heard a scream.

Suyin thought she heard it as well. "My daughter."

And then she got up.

* * *

Jonas then rushed out of his room.

* * *

Suyin, Mac, Chris, Martin and Aviva quickly rushed out of the room.

And then they rushed to the elevator.

"What was that?" Martin asked.

* * *

Jonas quickly soon reaches the O-Level and then the elevator doors opened as Suyin, Mac, Chris, Martin and Aviva stepped out.

"Jonas. We can't find Meiying." Mac said.

"Did you see Meiying?" Suyin asked concerned.

And then Meiying was heard screaming as they rushed down the hall.

"Meiying?" Suyin called. "Meiying?!"

"I'll take this way." Mac quickly ran down the right hall.

And then Jonas, Suyin, Chris, Martin and Aviva rushed down the left side.

They quickly pass the plastic cover, and then saw Meiying's iPad and ball on the floor.

"Are those hers?" Chris asked.

"Meiying." Suyin quickly rushed over.

And they rushed to the bend.

"Meiying?" Suyin called.

They quickly got the bend, and then saw Meiying on the floor.

"Mama." Meiying cried.

"Meiying." Suyin quickly rushed to her.

She then kneels down and hugs her.

"Are you okay?" Suyin asked.

"What happened?" Aviva asked.

"There's a monster and it's watching us." Meiying trembled in fear.

And then Suyin turns to the window, and Jonas, Chris, Martin and Aviva looked at the window as it bears triangular marks on the glass left from the Megalodon. And then Mac appeared, and then saw the teeth marks.

And he approaches the windows and placed a hand on the glass as he looks at the teeth marks.

Then suddenly, like a speeding car a Humpback Whale came out of nowhere and rams the glass.

"Whoa!" Aviva jumped a little from that.

Jonas turns to that as well.

The Humpback is revealed to be only Gracie, and she squeals out and bumps the glass with her snout. And then she turns as suddenly Bumper and his mom appeared and quickly swam off in a hurry.

"It's only Gracie." Chris said.

And Jonas turns to Suyin and Meiying.

"It's okay." Jonas assured. "It's just a Whale."

Gracie then turns back to the glass and bumps it with her snout. But for a strange reason, she looked panicked.

"Wait. Where's Lucy?" Suyin noticing Lucy was missing. "Where's the mom?"

The bonds between mother Humpbacks and calves are incredibly strong. And calves stay with their mothers for the first year of their lives before going on their own. And mother Humpbacks always keep their calves in sight. And Gracie would never be away from her mother like this.

And then Colossal Blue and Blue Jr suddenly appeared, and swam by as if they were in a hurry and were fleeing from something. But hardly anything frightens an adult Blue.

And even Razor-Mouth appeared and also in a hurry.

"Wait, I think Gracie's nervous." Aviva said noticing the calves behavior.

"Hey... What's wrong, girl?" Chris asked gently.

Then suddenly, out from nowhere, the Megalodon's jaws clamp down on the young Whale.

Suyin quickly turns Meiying away as they watched as the monster Shark shakes her head violently side to side as Gracie squeals helplessly. And then after a few violent shakes. Gracie's tail was ripped off as blood spills into the water and the tail lightly twitches.

And they watched as the Megalodon chomps down on the half in her mouth and swims. And the tail half begins to sink.

As for Lucy, either she was fleeing with Gracie and gotten separated from her. Or worst, the Megalodon has killed her and suffered the same fate as her daughter.

And they watched as Earth's last Ancient Monster disappeared.

"Martin... Please me we just became the first Humans to witness a Megalodon killing a Whale?" Chris said in a frozen stance.

"Uh-huh." Martin nodded.

"Any chance it was a dream?" Chris asked.

"Uh-uh." Martin shook his head.

And for the first time in 2.5 million years...

Megalodon once again terrorizes the oceans.

* * *

Shortly after alerting the others, everyone was in the control room.

"Is the station all right?" Morris asked entering the room with Zhang.

"Report." Zhang said to Wall looking at a screen checking the station.

"No leaks. No visible damage." Wall reported.

"All right, team." Mac walking into the room. "Initiate emergency protocols. And nobody is to go near the water."

"If you insist." Jaxx sat down holding Meiying.

"Turn off all the underwater lighting." Jonas said to Mac. "Restrict the crew to essential areas."

"Last thing we want is to have Sharkzilla coming back." Martin said.

"Sharkzilla?" Koki frowned.

"Her name." Martin said.

"You said it was impossible for it to get up here." DJ said to Suyin.

"It should have been." Suyin said.

"But, how did Sharkzilla get pass the thermocline?" Chris asked.

"You guys, take a look at this." Jaxx said.

Jaxx then brought up a thermal image of the thermocline.

"When the glider came up, the thermocline was intact so it was 1 degree Celsius, right?" Jaxx said.

"Yeah." Mac said.

And then the 360 screen showed a disturbance of the thermocline.

"But a minute later, when the Evolution came up the temperature increased by 25 degrees." Jaxx added. "A Shark could come right through there. 20 Sharks for that matter."

"When the Meg hit the Origin, it slammed into a thermal vent." Jonas remembered seeing that moment.

"Yeah, we saw it too." Martin said. "It went off a moment after Sharkzilla collided into it.

"Those can release millions of gallons per minute." Zhang said. "The heat from that vent cleared the path through the freezing cold layer."

"Are you saying we opened up a super highway for giant Sharks?" Morris asked.

"Not exactly." Jaxx said. "It seems like it was a transitory event. The temperatures are returned to normal and the gap is closed."

"But not fast enough." Aviva said.

"Yeah. But not before a massive prehistoric killing machine decided to come up and say "Hi"." DJ pointed.

"I don't understand how they could've survived being cut off from the surface for so long." Koki said.

"I think it was cannibalism that kept the surviving Megs going." Chris theorized. "If anything, Sharkzilla could the last of her kind."

"Hey, look, we're wasting time." Jonas said. "That thing's out there. We need to find it and kill it."

Suyin turns to him as if he was crazy. "No. We can't." She stood up.

"This could a once in a lifetime chance to actually study Megalodon alive." Chris said.

"We should explore non-lethal options first." Suyin said.

"For the Meg of for us?" Jonas questioned.

Then suddenly, an alarming beep was heard as a screen showed a red dot appearing near Mana One's location.

"I've got an emergency locator beacon." Called a member. "20 miles south, southwest."

"What does that mean?" Morris asked.

"It means a boat has gone down." Zhang said.

Then suddenly 2 more dots appeared.

"3 boats." DJ announced.

"How is that possible?" Koki asked.

"That's the Meg." Jonas said. "We need to get there. Now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did I forget to mention that Megalodons are constant swimmers to take in Oxygen to breathe? And Oxygen levels at the dark depths can be low.**

**And How's Sharkzilla for the name of the Meg?**


	6. Shark Cage

Several minutes later, they were on a large boat out in the open water. And heading towards the area were the 3 ships were taking down.

And the boat is equipped with 2 cranes.

"Mac! I found something!" Jaxx called out from the ship's bow.

Mac then pulls down the throttle of the boat to a stop, and approaches a field of debris left by boats. Which they were attacked. And they all looked down at the pieces floating on the surface and Heller brought out a pole.

And they found several dead bodies of sharks, among them were 5 Tigers and a Blue Shark. And they were all missing their fins.

"These sharks have no fins." DJ said.

"They were killed by shark poachers." Zhang explained. "They cut off the fins and throw the shark back to die. All for a bowl of soup."

"Yeah, a few years ago, I had no idea people actually do that." Aviva said remembering the grimace shock she had on the Stuck on Sharks adventure when Gourmand caught Razor-Mouth.

"Some do, with shark fin soup and hunting sharks sport." Koki said. "People kill about 100 million sharks every year. And less than 10 people die from sharks every year. And usually only because the shark mistakes them for natural prey."

"Guess sharks have more reason to be scared of people than us." Aviva said.

Aviva was right, sharks are the Earth's ultimate surviving predators. They've been around for 400 million years, long before the dinosaurs, and even before the first Reptiles and Mammals. They've even survived 4 of 5 Earth's Mass Extinctions, including the Great Dying. And they've even survived through a 165 million year era where they themselves were prey to colossal reptilian sea monsters. And have survived into 400 different species alive today, from the Dwarf Lantern Shark which is the smallest only at 8 inches long. To the giant gentle Whale Shark that can grow to as big as a bus. But it appears that sharks are beginning to meet their match.

Man.

Other than being hunted for sport, sharks also face other man-made threats. Like fishing nets left over, pollution and accidental oil spills. And sharks are slowly losing the battle from extinction.

Even the mighty Great White is endanger of extinction.

"Looks like the Meg evened the score." Heller said.

He then lifts the pole up, and reveals an arm on the hook.

And Suyin gasped in shock with her hands over her mouth in grimace.

"One fish did all this?" Morris said in disbelief.

"Try one as big as an articulated truck." Chris corrected.

"Ask it yourself." Jonas said looking out.

a few hundred feet away, the telltale dorsal fin of a shark moves across the surface.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay. We have a shark cage and spearguns on board." Zhang said. "If we can shoot the Meg in a soft spot like it's mouth or gills we can inject it with something lethal."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa." Mac protested. "It's gonna take at least 20 minutes to rig the cage. And that thing will be gone in 2."

"Why don't you just put a tracker on it?" Morris asked.

They all turned to him.

"Don't you guys ever watch Shark Week?" Morris asked. "You have one of those, like... GPS tracker tag thingamajigs. Keep an eye on the shark till the cage is ready."

"Wait... That is not a bad idea." Chris said.

Wall nodded in agreement. "We should be able to put a tracking dart in that dorsal fin."

"You're welcome." Morris said.

"But yeah, b-but somehow we have to get this boat next to that Meg." Mac said.

"No, we can't." Zhang declaimed. "It's already proven aggressive towards boats." He gestured to the wreckage.

"But why?" Jimmy asked.

"I think the sound of the boat motor might mimics the sounds of whales." Martin theorized.

"The safest way to approach... is without a vehicle." Suyin said.

"Hold up. Hold up." DJ realizing what she meant.

"You want someone to swim out there?" Jonas said.

"To a prehistoric shark that ate our friend?" DJ said.

"That's a suicide swim." Koki said.

"Actually, one of us alone in the water is no threat." Suyin corrected.

"Okay, who the hell is gonna make that swim?" Wall questioned.

"I am not setting one foot in that water." Jimmy shook his head.

Everyone remained silent.

"Let's draw straws." Jaxx suggested.

Morris quickly stood up. "I can't swim."

Everyone turns to him weirdly.

"Uh... sorry, my body made me say that." Morris awkwardly said.

"You sure about this?" Jonas asked Suyin.

Suyin nodded. "Not ready." She admitted.

"If I get eaten, you're gonna feel really bad." Jonas said.

And Then Suyin brought her right hand out, and held her index finger and thumb half an inch apart.

* * *

Shortly later, Jonas was in a wetsuit and hooks a harness to his belt. And Martin was also in his wetsuit as well.

"This tracker rifle only has a 100 foot range." Mac holds out a speargun.

"100 feet?" Jonas turns to him.

"Get really close before you shoot." Mac advised.

"Great." Jonas sarcastically said.

"If you want me to go instead, I will." Mac said.

"I got this, Mac."

"Okay, good, 'cause I was lying."

Jonas chuckled.

"Be safe." Mac patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, thank, pal." Jonas said.

"You sure about this, Martin?" Aviva asked.

"Relax, it'll be like swimming with Razor-Mouth." Martin said. "Only, Mini Size." He laughed nervously a little.

Jonas then turns to Suyin. "I hope you're right about this."

"Me, too." Suyin said.

Jonas turns back ahead, and then dives into the water and swam up to the surface. And then Martin brought out his Dolphin Power Disc as Chris brought out an old Dolphin tooth and he inserts the Disc into his Power Suit. And then touches the tooth and activates and dives into the water with Dolphin Power.

"I'm an idiot." Jonas uttered.

"Make that both of us." Martin agreed.

Jonas straps the speargun over his head, and they slowly swim out from the boat. And the line that is attached to Jona's harness is hooked to a crane as Heller expends the line out as he swims.

"I am proceeding-"

_"-to the enormous killer shark."_ Jonas said as he swims.

"Yeah, we got you, Jonas." Mac called him on his comm.

_"Sharks are attracted to panic motion." _Suyin called to him. _"Keep it nice and smooth."_

Jonas and Martin continue swimming out and further away from the boat. And were over 400 feet away, and every second increases the risk.

And then they came to a stop as Sharkzilla's dorsal fin came into view over the surface.

"It's all gonna be fine." Jonas said.

"Okay, it's like swimming Mini Size with Razor-Mouth." Martin said keeping his nerves together.

And they slowly begin to approach the giant Pliocene shark.

"Just keep swimming." Jonas sang as he swam. "Just keep swimming. Swimming, swimming."

* * *

On the boat, they watched as Jona's position moves closer to the Megalodon.

And Morris looks through his binoculars, and saw as Jonas and Martin swam closer. The dorsal fin goes under as the shark dives.

"Oh, by, it's going under." Morris said as the fin disappeared.

* * *

As soon as the fin disappeared, Jonas and Martin came to a stop.

And they looked out trying to spot her.

Now this was becoming a game of cat and mouse.

Jonas brought out a scuba mask, and puts it on. And then looks underwater trying to spot the shark. And brought his head up to breathe.

As they looked, there was no sign of the Megalodon. And like Great White, Megalodons are dark on one side, and side on the other. It's the perfect camouflage design for hunting. And it almost made Martin feel he was back in time at 4 million years ago in the Pliocene when Megalodon was the true terror of the ocean.

And then as they looked down again, suddenly appearing from nowhere came Sharkzilla from thin air.

And Jonas and Martin quickly rose to the surface from the sudden heart attack feeling.

"She came out of nowhere!" Martin exclaimed.

Jonas lifts his mask over, and Sharkzilla's dorsal fin show rose over the surface. And then Jonas brought out the speargun, and carefully begins to aim for it as she swims by. And once she was close enough, Jonas pulls the trigger and the dart fires.

And lands a direct hit on the fin, and luckily it didn't hurt the shark.

* * *

Back on the boat, the dart's tracker turns on as Sharkzilla's position is shown.

"He's done it." Jaxx said. "Mac, tracker is live!"

"Great! Reel him in, DJ!" Mac said.

DJ flips a switch of the cable winch, and it begins to pull back the wire. And begins to pull Jonas back.

But Suyin was in great concern. "Stop! Stop!"

DJ quickly halts the winch.

"No vibration!" Suyin said.

Unfortunately, there was trouble as Sharkzilla then turns towards Jonas and Martin.

"Uh, oh." Martin trembled.

"Oh, shit. I'm in trouble." Jonas cursed.

* * *

"Jonas, it's coming at you." Jaxx called him looking at the tablet.

* * *

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE?!" Jonas shouted back.

Sharkzilla begins to close in on the 2.

"Start the boat! Start the boat!" Jonas yelled.

Jonas then ditches the speargun and mask and makes a mad dash to the boat. And Martin quickly swims to the boat.

* * *

"Pull him in." Suyin quickly said.

"Get us outta here!" Koki yelled.

DJ quickly starts the winch back on again.

And Mac quickly got to the cabin, and pulls the throttle all they way. And the boat quickly starts and begins moving away.

And the cable quickly pulls Jonas away just when the Megalodon was about to take a bite out from him. And begins chasing him and Martin.

Bottlenose Dolphins do have the speed and agility to avoid sharks. And the Dolphin Power Suit does have the same streamlining, but Martin then remembered that Megalodon also hunted smaller whales as well as big ones.

It was now a question of speed vs stamina.

And the Megalodon slowly closes the distance as Jonas is pulled closer to the boat.

"Come on! Come on!" The others yelled.

"WAIT... FOR... ME!" Martin yelled between leaps out from the water.

As the chaser continues, Sharkzilla suddenly dives down and soon disappeared. And they continued moving closer to the boat.

Then suddenly, Sharkzilla erupts from the depths with open jaws and then Jonas was pulled out from the water and Martin jumps over the water.

"DEACTIVATE!" Martin yelled.

The Megalodon missed them completely, and Martin's suit deactivates as he hits the crane. And Wall and Heller caught Jonas. And Sharkzilla slams into the water, and both Jonas and Martin dropped to the floor of the step over of the boat and with both hearts hammering and felt they were in their mouths.

"My life flashed before me." Martin regaining his breath.

"You might be a son of a bitch, but you're sure as hell no coward." Heller said to Jonas. "Good job."

And then everyone laughs in relief, and Jonas turns over to Suyin. And she held her right index finger and thumb half an inch apart.

And Jonas lightly chuckled.

"That was close." Chris said.

* * *

Sometime later, the boat rests on the water and the shark cage is getting ready.

And Zhang opens a container, and brought out a glass bottle of Etorphine.

Etorphine is a semi-synthetic opioid possessing an analgesic potency approximately 1,000-3,000 times that of morphine. It was first prepared in 1960 from Oripavine, which does not generally occur in opium poppy extract but rather the related plants Papaver Orienate and Papaver Bracteatum.

It does have veterinary legally use but on strictly governed by law. It is often used to immobilize elephants and other large Mammals. Veterinary-strength Etorphine is fatal to Humans. 5-15 mg is enough to immobilize an African Elephant, while 2-4 mg is enough to immobilize a Black Rhino.

"I prepared the spearheads in inject etorphine." Zhang said. "A Killer Whale is knocked out with 10 CC's. Dead with 20. What do you think?" He asked Heller preparing a needle.

"I think we use the whole damn bottle." Heller suggested.

Meanwhile, the shark cage is being lowered down to the deck. The cage has several openings around it in different sizes.

"Remind me again why this is a good idea." Jonas said.

"What? It's a shark cage." Jaxx said.

"Plastic shark cage." Jonas pointed out.

"I'm gonna ignore that you just said that." Jaxx said sounded offended. "This beautiful thing is made of polycarbonate, specifically designed not to crack... not to break, but to deform. And in this case, at this thickness, it would take 20,000 pounds... per square inch. And if you're talking about breaking... that's 8 to 900,000."

"Okay, so Megalodon jaws can deliver a force of 40,000 pounds." Chris said. "So, it would take 5 or 6 times the amount of force."

"And, it's the same material if the Power Discs." Aviva said.

Jonas glanced over to Wall, and back to Jaxx. And Wall nodded.

"I don't like it." Jonas said.

He then walks off, and Jaxx turns to Wall and DJ.

Wall just shrugged. "Doesn't like it."

"I wouldn't get in there." DJ said.

"Same with me." Jimmy said nervously.

A few minutes later, the shark cage hanging from the side crane is being lowered down to the water.

"Keep it coming." Heller said as DJ lowers it. "That's good!" He called when the cage is deep enough.

And Suyin now in a wetsuit readies a tank, and Zhang talked to her. And soon walks off, and soon Aviva approached her also in a wetsuit and has her mask in her hand. And is accompanying Suyin.

Jonas grabs a speargun and made his way over to them.

"Hey." Suyin said as he sat next to her.

"What did he say?" Jonas asked.

"He said, "be careful"." Suyin said. "That's his version of I love you."

"Your father has a lot of faith in you." Jonas said.

Suyin scoffed a bit. "I've done hundreds of shark dives."

"Not like this." Jonas pointed.

"Yes." Suyin admitted. "But I know shark anatomy. And I know where this... can penetrate through Megalodon skin." She gestured to the speartip.

"Suyin, let me go instead..." Jonas said.

"Hey." Suyin turns to him. "Don't worry about me. Let me do what I do best."

"Besides, I'm going down with her." Aviva said.

And then, Jonas hands Suyin's mask.

After putting their masks on, Suyin and Aviva jumps into the cage. And rose up as the top lid is lowered and closed. And Jonas locks it, and Suyin gave a salute and Jonas pats on the cage.

And then the cage begins to lower down into the water.

And some distance away, the dorsal fin of a shark skims the surface.

The cage continues to lower, and then around the cage red chucks sank around them.

_"Everything okay up there?" _Suyin called to them.

_"Just a fresh round of chum..."_

* * *

On the deck, Wall scoops some fish chucks with a bucket and dumps them into the water.

"...so you, you know, taste good." Wall said and pours another batch in the water.

* * *

_"I'm so glad you're looking out for me." _Suyin said with sarcasm.

_"Yeah, I'd like to taste like a snack." _Aviva said going along with her.

* * *

"Thank you. Bye-bye. Good luck." Wall said and drops the bucket.

And walks off.

* * *

60 feet under, the cage then came to a stop as the fish chum sinks around the cage.

Sharks have an incredible sense of smell, and Great Whites can pick up a single drop of blood from 3 miles away. And sharks have small sensors on the snout to help out as well.

Suyin and Aviva looked out at the distance of the water. And everything was all calm at the moment.

"Okay, keep it together." Aviva said getting her nerves downs.

Everything was calm for a few moments, then suddenly the cage took a light hit as Suyin and Aviva turned as saw a dozen different sharks swimming around the cage.

_"What's happening down there?"_ Mac called. "_You okay?"_

"Yeah. I'm okay." Suyin replied. "Just some teeny, tiny 8 foot sharks."

Among the circling sharks, was a Blue Shark, a Hammerhead, Bull Shark, and even a pair of Tiger Sharks and a Mako Shark. Even Razor-Mouth was among them.

But then, the sharks suddenly scatter away in different directions.

And Suyin knew why. "Here we go."

* * *

On the deck, Sharkzilla's tracker appeared on the screen.

"We've got her attention." Jaxx said.

"Suyin, it's on it's way." Mac called her on his comm.

"50 meters!" Jaxx called.

"50 meters." Mac called to her.

* * *

Underwater, Suyin and Aviva ready themselves.

_"30."_

The beep grew louder and faster as Sharkzilla moves closer.

Suyin and Aviva looked around trying to spot the Megalodon.

"It's just being Mini-Sized next to Razor-Mouth." Aviva reminded herself trying to stay calm.

_"10 meters."_

They looked around, but there was no sign of the Megalodon. And then an instinct feeling had them looked down, and then suddenly Sharkzilla emerges from the darkness below and bumps the cage as she passes by.

The cage jostled and Suyin dropped the speargun, but quickly grabs it again as she and Aviva regain to senses and saw Sharkzilla swimming around right next to the cage.

"Okay." Suyin said as they watched her move around them. "Wow."

"Whoa." Aviva gasped of her sheer size.

Aviva could hardly believe she's in a cage next to a 60 foot shark. And suddenly feels how Nigel Marven felt in the Walking With Dinosaurs trilogy 2003 series Chased By Sea Monsters when he was in a rounded cage with a Megalodon 4 million years ago. And now understood why the Pliocene was the 3rd deadliest sea of all time.

"I'm going to try to hit it in the eye." Suyin said and turns the speargun's laser on.

"Uh, you sure about that?" Aviva asked a little unsure.

As Suyin aims the laser towards the eye, the red light then hits the eye. And then caused Sharkzilla to quickly swim away.

"Damn it." Suyin cursed.

Shark eyes are 10 times more sensitive to light than Human eyes. That kind of ability also allows Tiger Sharks to be active hunters during both day and night.

Suyin and Aviva watched as Sharkzilla soon disappeared into the blue. And they looked around trying to spot her, and Aviva suddenly realize that this was no longer her picturing herself Mini-Sized next to Razor-Mouth.

Then Suyin and Aviva quickly turned around. And then saw Sharkzilla coming at them with open jaws.

And then the Megalodon clamps down on the cage, and begins to swim off now fueled with bloodlust.

* * *

On the surface, the cable moves across the water as the crane turns forcefully from the pull.

And then the cable is pulled away and then came to a stop. And as Sharkzilla continues attacking the cage, the boat was suddenly pulled back as everyone struggled to stay on their feet.

And then the crane started to be pulled down.

"Oh, sh..." Jonas seeing it.

The crane continues to be pulled, and then Heller quickly pushed DJ out of the way as the crane's arm hits the deck.

* * *

Underwater, Sharkzilla continues biting down on the cage trying to crack it. And Aviva somehow gotten her left arm slipped through an opening and was dangerously close to the side of one of her 250 serrated teeth.

Then Suyin manages to regains herself and grabs the speargun. And then aims towards the large opening into the shark's mouth. And then fires and hits the inside of her mouth.

"Yes! the poison is in." Suyin said.

And the poison soon is injected.

And then the cage slipped from the Megalodon's mouth, and Sharkzilla swims off.

_"Okay, Suyin, hang in there." _Mac called.

"Get us outta here!" Aviva exclaimed. "This is no longer like being with Razor-Mouth Mini-Sized."

Then suddenly Suyin noticed a small amount of blood in the water. And then saw a small gash on Aviva's left arm was cut when her arm grazed the side of the tooth when Sharkzilla's mouth slipped off.

Then suddenly, Sharkzilla came back and then the bottom of the cage slipped into her mouth and the amount of blood was enough to get her into a fighting frenzy.

"We're trapped!" Suyin exclaimed.

* * *

_"We're in it's mouth! And Aviva's arm is sliced!"_

"That cage will not break." Jaxx claimed.

* * *

Back under, Suyin and Aviva were struggling inside the cage.

"That's the problem." Suyin said. "The cage is being-"

* * *

_"-swallowed."_

Jonas then quickly rushed off.

* * *

Underwater, Sharkzilla continues trying to swallow the cage and Suyin and Aviva try to get the lid open as the cage was beginning to get deeper in her mouth.

* * *

On the boat, Jona now in a wetsuit straps and tighten an air tank.

And ran across the deck and dives into the water, and then Chris dove behind him in Dolphin Power.

And everyone got to the end of the boat.

"Hell, yeah!" Morris said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharkzilla continues her wrath as Jonas downs the cable towards the shark.

And then Sharkzilla turns and begins to swim again as Jonas holds on the cable and Chris follows.

* * *

"Not this again." DJ said.

"Oh, man. Oh. man." Morris watching the cable.

The cable moves to the side as then gets caught on the railing and a piece of metal on it.

And then the boat begins to be turned from the drag below.

* * *

Below Sharkzilla continues to swim with the cage in her mouth.

And Suyin and Aviva hit the bottom of the cage, and looked down and saw the shark's throat.

* * *

On the boat, the piece of metal suddenly snaps off. And the crane flungs forward and hits Jaxx as she was thrown off the boat and hits in the water.

And the crane soon straightens with the cable.

* * *

Underwater, the cage then slips out from the Megalodon's mouth.

And then Suyin and Aviva hit the top of the cage, but Suyin's mask got cracked and bubbles started leaking out.

And Sharkzilla swims away, and Jonas and Chris nears the cage.

And then Suyin and Aviva got up, and Suyin soon noticed her mask.

"New problem. My mask is broken." Suyin said and looks at her gauge. "I'm losing air. "Her gauge was now at 40% and dropping.

* * *

On the surface, Jaxx swims to the edge of the boat.

And nearby, Sharkzilla emerges at the surface.

"Help!" Jaxx desperately called out.

Sharkzilla begins to close in.

"HELP!" Jaxx yelled.

And then the man-overboard ladder drops next to her as she grabs on and Morris holds the other end. And soon saw the Megalodon closing in.

"Come on, Jaxx!" Morris yelled.

Jaxx quickly gets a hold on the ladder and begin to climb up as the shark came at the boat with open jaws and Jaxx was quickly out of her reach as she disappears under.

And Jaxx turns to Morris. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Morris nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonas and Chris finally made it to the cage.

"No, Jonas." Suyin showed her gauge now at 1%. "Go! Get back to the ship."

And then Jonas begins to unlock the lid and tries to open it free.

"It's not safe for you." Suyin protested.

"We'll have you out in a minute." Chris said.

Jonas struggles to open the lid, but it was caught by the cable.

"Jonas, go back." Suyin said losing consciousness. "Jonas."

And then she sinks to the bottom of the cage and lost consciousness.

And Jonas struggles quickly struggles to open the lid and Aviva tries to push it open as well.

* * *

On the boat, the crane then begins to snap off the rail.

"Ah!" DJ exclaimed.

And then the crane snaps off the boat, and fell into the water.

* * *

_"Jonas, the crane's in the water!" _DJ called to Jonas.

Jonas and Chris turned and saw the crane sinking.

_"It's gonna pull her to the bottom. Hurry!"_

"The other end, hurry!" Chris exclaimed.

And they moved over to the other end of the cage.

Some distance away, Sharkzilla swims through the water.

* * *

On the boat, Wall got on the lower platform.

"Swing the 2nd crane over." Wall said and he and Mac brought the cable out. "We're gonna set a trap. Guys, I need some bait."

Heller quickly swung out a big bag of fish chucks in the water. And it sinks as small fish swarmed around it. And the crane's cable forms into a loop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonas quickly got to the other end and opens the lid and pulls Suyin out as the crane pulls the cage downward.

* * *

At the surface, Sharkzilla begins to close in on the chum bag.

On the boat, they watched as she swam by.

"Come on." Wall said.

Then suddenly the cable pulls and Wall was pulled over and falls into the water.

And the loop got caught around Sharkzilla's flippers and dorsal fin.

* * *

And Jonas swims up holding Suyin as Chris and Aviva were behind them.

* * *

And Wall gasped as he was at the surface.

* * *

As the group of 4 headed up, Sharkzilla then came into view.

And then just as she had her jaws open to swallow them. The cable around got caught around her, and the Megalodon snaps her jaws like mad just missi9ng them as they moved back.

And then, Sharkzilla's snaps slowed and then stopped completely. And then the Megalodon sank as the etorphine has taken full effect and now dead.

And Sharkzilla's eyes rolled back as the body sank.

And the group of 4 swam to the surface.

* * *

They soon reached the surface, and Jonas removes Suyin's mask.

"Over here!" Jonas yelled.

They begin to swim towards the boat.

"This way! Throw a rope!" Jonas yelled.

And Mac throws in a rope.

They were quickly pulled to the deck, and they lay Suyin on the floor but hasn't woken up.

"She's not breathing." Heller checked her pulse.

Heller then quickly does CPR as everyone remained silent even Zhang with the fear of losing his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You may spot a reference from Wild Kratts episode Stuck on Sharks.**

**And Season 6 is at a good start with Flamingos, Ocelots and White-Tailed Deer.**

**But I wonder what else it will show.**

**I personally hope for a Blue Whale episode, it's actually true that the Bowhead is the only Baleen whale the series showed. I think my Wild Kratts Blue Whale story might be somewhat similar if one does happen.**

**In Mystery of the Flamingo's Pink, the Flamingo Power Suit was actually cool. Though I think blue would suit a bit better with Martin. And the green version would suit on Chris.**

**And in Spots in the Desert, I was surprised that a Margay's paw is as big as quarter, an Ocelot's paw as big as a chocolate chip cookie. And a Jaguar's paw as big as a pancake, which was odd how Martin had a rack of pancakes, butter and syrup in his backpack.**

**I was also surprised a Jack Rabbit Power Suit was shown.**

**In Deer Buckaroo, it was interesting how they knew a young buck called Buckaroo. It's really amazing how fawns don't have a scent, and how Deer mothers can actually remember where they left them. I was also surprised a Golden Eagle made it's first appearance.**

**And looking back into Season 5, my personal favorite episode is The Cobra King.**

**Not enough episodes were on snakes. **

**I originally thought Chris and Martin would be the first to find one. But in the end, it was Aviva and Koki who literally bump into one. In real life, getting that close would mean getting a bite. I was also surprise King Cobra wasn't as strong as other Cobras, but they deliver huge amounts of venom. I also didn't think that an 18 foot King could slither even while standing a third of it's body up.**

**And surprisingly, Cobras are intelligent for snakes. I one time saw a experimental video in slow mo of an Indian Cobra striking a fake foot, but doesn't bite.**

**That proves venomous snake don't want to waste venom.**

**And while it's true of King Cobras famously known for being snake hunters and being cannibalistic. Their personally favorite prey are Rat Snakes.**

**And of the 2, the King Cobra Power Suit is my favorite.**

**I also enjoyed Komodo Dragon, Elephant Brains and Choose Your Swordfish.**

**Oh, and later on in Season 6, there's rumor of a Wild Kratts special saying about the Time Trampoline might be back in business and involving dinosaurs.**


	7. Dr Zhang

Suyin blinks her eyes a few times as she wakes up.

And she soon saw her father as Zhang was relieved of her alive.

And then Suyin slowly sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Heller gently said. "Take it easy. You were dead a minute ago."

Also in the room was Jonas and Aviva who had her left sleeve pulled up and with a bandage over the slash she got from the tooth. And is also stitched up.

"Doctor." Suyin said regaining her senses a little.

She then turns to Jonas, and he smiled.

"You got me out." Suyin said.

"It was closer than I would've liked." Jonas said.

"Can I have a minute with Jonas?" Suyin asked.

Heller removes a blood pressure strap from her right arm.

"Sure." Zhang answered.

And then Zhang, Heller and Aviva left the room as Jonas approached and sat next to her.

"You saved me." Suyin said. "Again."

"I prefer you alive." Jonas said.

Suyin remained silent.

"There's something you might wanna see." Jonas said.

* * *

A moment later, Jonas and Suyin headed out to the deck.

"Wow." Suyin gasped. "Wow."

While Suyin was out, they managed to haul up Sharkzilla's body up on the boat as the tail was hanging up. And a cable section holding it at the mouth as well. And the body had some blood covering it.

And the Wild Kratts gotten some DNA samples like a blood sample collected. And they even got a tooth of their own.

And then Wall who was taking some selfies with the Megalodon noticed them.

"Hey!" Wall smiled and greeted. "Look who's up."

"Hey." Suyin greeted.

"How are ya?" Wall asked.

"I'm better." Suyin said putting on a jacket. "Thank you."

"Jonas, get a picture of me with this big smelly beast." Wall tossed Jonas his phone.

"Okay. Wait." Wall positions himself and leans on an elbow on the jaw. "Here."

"Hey, you want a proper picture, get your head inside." Jonas said.

Wall moves a little closer.

"Closer." Jonas said.

"Closer?" Wall questioned.

"Come on. Get in."

"Okay."

Wall begins to moves closer to the shark's mouth, and pretended to gag. And then moves closer to the mouth and perch his lips as if he was kissing it.

Then the corpse suddenly jerked down and Wall screamed as he backed away as if it was coming at him. And Walls fell into the water.

And the Wild Kratts laughed from that and Wall rose up to the surface.

"Nice one." Jaxx said.

The culprit was actually DJ and Jimmy who were on the other side of the corpse as DJ had the control of the crane.

"Yo, Jonas, please tell me you got that." DJ said.

"I got that, DJ!" Jonas called.

Jaxx laughed and DJ clapped as Wall floated in the water.

"That's not funny, man!" Wall glared at him.

"No, seriously, it's funny." DJ proclaimed. "Look. Watch this." And then he laughed.

And soon, Wall couldn't help but laugh a little.

_"We got The Wall in the water." _DJ rapped. _"We got The Wall in the water."_

Wall joins in as well and whooped.

_"We got The Wall in the water." _DJ continued as Jaxx shook her head and shrugged. _"We got The Wall into the water."_

_"We got The Wall in the water, and it just won't brake."_ Jimmy finished.

Meanwhile, Jonas looks at the photo and strangely noticed something.

"Hey, Suyin." Jonas said and she turns to him. "Look at him next to the Meg." Jonas zooms in the photo toward's the Megalodon's jaws. "Look, remember the bite marks on the O-Level?"

"Say, didn't Sharkzilla had a scar on the right side of her gills?" Chris asked noticing something was off.

"Well, how do you like that?" Morris approached Zhang looking upset. "That was a serious man vs. nature moment. I'm just glad things went our way."

"It didn't go our way." Zhang said with sympathy of the shark. "Not for Toshi. And not for science. We did what people always do. Discover... and then destroy."

Morris however groaned and moved away.

"Hey, I will end you." Wall said.

"At least you can this as your dating app pic." DJ advised.

"Give you a little leg, you know." Wall said.

"Yeah!" DJ Said.

"Whoo-hoo!"

And Wall floated on his back with his leg out.

"Oh, yeah!" DJ smiled. "Jellyfish!"

Then suddenly erupting from the depths like a great sea monster in a horror film, and swallowing Wall whole. Came a 2nd much larger Megalodon with open jaws, and reveals to be the real Sharkzilla.

And she nears the smaller Megalodon with open jaws.

"Holy, shark!" Aviva exclaimed.

And then the enormous jaws of the Megalodon clamp down around the smaller shark's tail. And then everyone got out of the way as Sharkzilla lands on the deck and shook the boat as Jaxx fell into the water and Sharkzilla clamps a firm grip on the body as the boat started to tilt sideways from her mass as everyone held on and DJ held on to the crane.

The boat started tilting as Sharkzilla then slips off and her massive swung at the crane as DJ fell into the water. And the boat continues to tilt to it's side as some objects started falling as everyone held on. Zhang soon lost balance, and flips over the railing and falls into the water, and then the 2 smaller boats on the upper deck begin to slip off. And one hits the water as Zhang was struck in the chest by the propeller blade.

Everyone held on as the boat was on it's side, and soon they started falling into the water as Suyin lost her grip and fell in the water. And Jonas lets go and dives in the water.

He soon rose to the surface, and turns as the boat then flips over and upside down.

And they begin to climb up to the part of the boat that's sticking out from the water.

"2! THERE'S 2?!" DJ exclaimed. "Nobody said there were 2! How are there 2?!"

Morris and Suyin soon climb into the boat.

"Help! Get me out of this water!" DJ yelled as he splashed his arms in the water. "Help! Somebody help, please! Help!"

Morris looked at him weirdly. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't-I can't swim!" DJ exclaimed trying to stay afloat.

Morris looked dumbfounded. "No! Get outta here!" He said skeptically. "Really?"

"Don't pull that racist stuff on me!" DJ moves closer to the boat.

"Oh, come on, man." Morris reached out and grabs his hand. "Give me a break. I'm not being racist. You work, literally, in the middle of the ocean!"

DJ turns to him. "This wasn't part of the job description. None of this was part of the job description!" Morris helps him out of the water. "THEY LEFT THAT PART OUT!" And DJ lays on his back.

_"Dad!" _Suyin called to her father in Chinese. _"DAD! DAD!"_

In the water, Jonas swims toward's Zhang's still body.

"It's time to get some real help." Morris reached into his pocket.

"Yeah. Go get some help." DJ said.

Suyin continues calling out to her father.

"I'm quitting." DJ said.

"Martin, you actually saw that right?" Chris asked of Sharkzilla jumping out of the water.

"Uh-huh." Martin said.

"Guess the theory of Megalodon being cannibalistic is true." Chris said.

Then Jonas approached pulling Zhang to the boat.

"Mac!" Jonas yelled. "Give me a hand."

Suyin turns and saw Mac helping Jonas to the boat with her father. And she rushed to them as Chris, Martin and Aviva helped as well.

And Morris got to the end of the boat and brought his phone to his ear.

"Hey, I need you to find my location." Morris called. "Track my sat phone. There's a second shark. Yes, 2. How the hell should I know? Just hurry up and get us some help."

Jonas, Suyin and Mac quickly helped Zhang onto the boat.

"Thank you, Jonas." Zhang said gratefully. "Thank you." He groans in pain.

"Just relax. Relax." Jonas said and turns to Suyin. "It's not good. He needs a hospital fast. Let's get the doctor. Where's Dr. Heller?"

Some distance away, Heller and Jaxx were further away from the boat.

"Jaxx?" Heller called and soon saw her. "Jaxx, you okay?"

"Yeah!" Jaxx replied. "Kind of."

And then Sharkzilla's dorsal fin was seen just a few hundred feet away.

"Jaxx... we can do this." Heller said. "Swim gently back to the boat. Nice and easy."

They slowly begin to carefully swim back to the boat.

Morris glanced to his right, and then noticed the shark. And it then turns towards the 2.

"Here it comes!" Morris yelled.

The Megalodon seems to be heading towards Jaxx.

"Heller!" Jaxx said. "We're not gonna make it."

Heller looked uneasy as the shark nears them.

"Jaxx. You're gonna make it." Heller said. "You're a good person, Jaxx."

"Wait, what?" Jaxx blinked.

"Don't look back." Heller said. And then he started thrashing and hitting the water. "Hey!"

"No!" Jaxx yelled.

In the water, Sharkzilla turn towards Heller.

On the boat, they all turned to Heller as he continues yelling and thrashing as the Megalodon draws closer. And then Sharkzilla turns to her side, and opens her jaws. And then Heller disappeared under the water.

"HELLER!" Jaxx screamed.

Suyin yelps with her hands over her mouth. And everyone was in great horror, and Suyin fearfully watched as Sharkzilla swims off as blood was in the water. And soon she disappears under the surface.

And Jaxx swims as she nears the boat.

And soon, Jonas and Morris helped and pull her out of the water and Jaxx holds on near the propeller. And she cries from Heller's sacrifice.

"It's okay, Jaxx." Jonas said gently. "You're gonna be okay."

"Thank you, Heller, thank you." Jaxx cried.

"What was that?" DJ said skeptically. "What the hell was that?"

"Okay, come on, DJ." Morris said.

"No! No!" DJ snapped. "This is why we don't leave the station, okay? That's why you don't do that! And you went down there and you pissed it off now it's gonna come back and kill every one of us! Now what are we supposed to do?! I shouldn't even be out here in the first place. Swimming in this ocean. That one ate the other one. Is another gonna eat this one? Man, it's... It just killed Heller. It killed The Wall. It killed Toshi. These are my friends, man."

Everyone remained uneasily silent and DJ turns away.

And then a eerie sound was heard from the boat starting to sink.

"Okay, can I just point out that this thing is sinking?" Morris said. "What are we gonna do now?"

And then Jonas noticed someone missing. "Where's Mac?"

Some distance away, Mac was in the water swimming. And they turned as he nears one of the 2 boats. And they watched as he climbs onto the boat, and turns to the group and gave a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Morris cheered.

* * *

After gathering some things, they begin to make the long trip back to Mana One.

The leading boat had Jonas, Suyin, Zhang, Chris and Aviva. While everyone else was in the boat behind them.

In the other boat, DJ saw some of Jaxx's hair out of place.

"What happened to your hair?" DJ asked.

Jaxx turned to him. "What happened to your hair?"

"Touche." DJ muttered.

Mac looks back and saw something emerging from the water behind them.

"Guys!" Mac yelled.

They turned and saw Sharkzilla swimming after them.

"That thing is the devil!" DJ said.

Jonas noticed Sharkzilla trailing behind them as well.

"10 miles, it's still with us." Jonas said.

In the other boat, Morris was on his phone. "You got us? The ocean. The middle of a freaking ocean!"

"Do you think it'd slow down the shark if we threw him over?" Jaxx turned to DJ.

DJ couldn't help but laugh.

"You gotta work on yourself." DJ said.

"Okay. Good news, guys." Morris announced. "It's payback time."

And then, a helicopter appeared in view and coming towards them.

"Oh, yeah!" Morris cheered.

The helicopter soon flies over and pass them. And then loops back around, and towards the side of the Megalodon.

A member in the chopper readies a rifle with a tracking dark and turns the device on.

He then hands to another member, and he aims towards the shark. And then fires and the dart hits the dorsal fin which Sharkzilla didn't take any notice. And then the member readies a rifle, and then starts shooting at the shark's back.

And it was enough for Sharkzilla to turn and dives underwater.

"Yes! Get some!" DJ yelled.

"You seriously think that a rifle is gonna hurt that thing?" Jaxx turned to Morris.

"That gun probably didn't even scratch it." Martin said.

"I didn't have much notice, okay?" Morris said. "I just wanted to get it off our back."

"Fair enough." Koki said.

In the other boat, Jonas saw that as well.

"Well done, Morris." Jonas said.

"Whoo!" Morris cheered.

Jonas gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Suyin was tending her father as best she could.

_"I owe you an apology." _Zhang said in Chinese and reached towards her face.

_"What are you talking about?" _Suyin asked in Chinese.

_"When you were a little girl... I was so tough on you... but I knew you were so special."_

_"I just wanted to be like you, Dad. But I... still haven't live up to it."_

Zhang reaches his hand out, and brushes his daughter's face. _"You have, my brave girl." _Zhang's face started growing pale. _"You already are better than I am. My dream... is that Meiying... will grow up to be just like you."_

_"It's okay, Dad... Save your breath."_

Suyin turns away get something, but when she looks back. Zhang's eyes were closed and she soon realized he was dead. Suyin cries and holds her father's body close as Jonas, Chris and Aviva remained sadly silent.

And soon, they were approaching Mana One as it came into view.

Jona's boat soon pulls up to the pier, and Suyin removes her jacket and covers Zhang's body. And Jonas holds her comfortingly.

"Mummy!" Meiying called. "Mummy!"

They and saw Meiying walking to them.

"Welcome back, Mummy." Meiying smiled unaware of what happened.

Suyin was helped out of the boat and approaches her daughter. And starts leading her away from the boat. And Meiying confusingly glanced back at the boat, and Suyin brought her up to the top of the walkway and kneels down to her.

And Jonas looks as soon Meiying glanced over to them. And everyone else remained sadly quiet. And Meiying hugs her mother.

* * *

Later that evening, Suyin was in the gathering room, and looking at some photo frames of her and Zhang together.

And Suyin sniffs as she looks at a photo of her father.

And then there was a knock, and Suyin turns and saw Jonas.

"Come in." Suyin said.

Jonas approached her as Suyin sets the frame back on the shelf.

"How's Meiying?" Jonas asked.

"She's sad." Suyin answered. "And confused."

"How are you?" Jonas asked.

"I really don't want to accept it." Suyin sobbed.

"Somethings things happen that change your life forever. Meanwhile, the world just keeps going. You think maybe it would stop... just for a second... But it doesn't."

"How do you live with it?" Suyin asked.

"I don't." Jonas answered. "I left my 2 best friends to die. I think about it all the time. Every day I replay it. Could have done more?"

"It's not just about the ones you lose." Suyin said. "It's also about the ones you save."

Jonas remained silent.

"I'm glad you're here." Suyin said.

* * *

Shortly later, everyone was gathered in the control room.

And soon, Jonas and Suyin came in.

And Morris held up a hand as everyone went silent and turn to him.

"I've informed the Chinese government about the Meg." Morris said. "As well as the authorities in Thailand, Vietnam, Indonesia, and Australia. The Chinese are sending 2 destroyers to take it out. So, this is now officially and thankfully out of our hands. I'm closing Mana One... until the Meg is killed and an evacuation ship... is coming here tomorrow morning."

"You damn right." DJ said.

"And finally, I just want to say... I'm sorry... for your losses." Morris sadly said. "Your friends. I cam here to celebrate with you... and now I'm mourning with you."

* * *

Later, Morris heads out to a helicopter ready to take off as Jonas was behind him.

Morris approaches the helicopter and tossed his bag in. And climbs inside and turns to Jonas as the helicopter lifts off.

"Thanks for saving our asses!" Morris called out.

Jonas gave a gesture and nodded.

And Morris closes the side door, and heads off.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, Morris placed a headset on.

"What do you got for me?" Morris asked.

An African American man reaches a bag. "These are Semtex high velocity demolition charges." And he brought out a depth charge bomb. "I had the men rig delay fuses to give them time to sink. Essentially, they're depth charges."

Morris looks it at. "That's right."

"I'm not sure this is a advisable course of action." Said a man in a suit looking nervous.

"Every person that gets maimed or killed by that thing is a potential lawsuit." Morris turns to him. "A potential casualty. Relax, bro. It's gonna be fun."

He then tossed the bomb to him.

* * *

Back in Mana One, in the medic room.

Jonas enters Lori's room and saw her, Aviva, and Meiying playing a card game.

"I can see your cards." Lori said.

"Well, look at your 2 crooks." Jonas said.

"Hey." Lori said.

"How are you feeling?" Jonas asked.

"Like I got off easy compared to the rest of you guys." Lori said.

Meiying then secretly raised her cards up showing Jonas.

"Hmm." Jonas looks at them.

"Oh, boy." Aviva said.

"What do you got up there?" Lori asked.

Meiying then brought her cards down. "3 kings."

"What? Come on!" Lori complained. "Every time."

"No fair." Aviva complained teasingly.

Meiying laughed a little.

"You own me a soda for that one." Lori said.

"Same here." Aviva said.

"Fine." Meiying complained and got up.

"We'll square up when you get back, okay?" Lori said.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine..." Meiying teasingly complain and leaves the room.

"That's it!" Aviva got up and chase after her. "Come here!"

Meiying ran as Aviva playfully chased her.

"Just trying to take her mind off things, you know." Lori said.

"She's tougher than me, that's for sure." Jonas commented.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Lori apologized.

"Well, you didn't call me crazy." Jonas remarked.

"Yeah, but I didn't call you sane." Lori added.

"Yeah, well, "sane" wasn't a word I heard very often." Jonas said and sat on the bed.

"So, what now?" Lori asked.

"I don't know." Jonas said unsure. "Go back to Thailand, I guess."

"Mac told me about you and Suyin." Lori said.

Jonas scoffed. "Nothing to tell."

"Well, maybe there could be."

"You and Mac are unbelievable."

"How about you just try something new?" Lori suggested. "So the rest of your life isn't a vast wasteland of misery and solitude."

"I think that's a good idea." Meiying said walking in the room with 2 Cokes, and a juice box.

Aviva came in with a Coke as well.

"You do, huh?" Lori grabs a can.

"8 year olds hear everything." Jonas remarked.

Lori laughed a bit.

"Jonas..." Meiying made a gesture with her finger.

Jonas leans a little closer to her.

"... my mom likes you, too." Meiying said in his ear.

Jonas smiled, and Meiying raised her brows in a teasing way.

And Lori and Aviva couldn't help from laughing a bit.

"This is possibly the worst moment of my life." Jonas said.

* * *

Many miles away, in the open sea.

Morris was with a team of 3 on a boat and a helicopter flew by them as they were hunting down Sharkzilla and closing in on her location.

_"Approaching target area. I'll confirm visual."_

As the helicopter scouts away, Morris looks at a tablet screen and shows as they got closer to Sharkzilla.

"Let me make myself absolutely clear." Morris said to the men. "We are not getting within a mile of that monster, until the helicopter kills it."

* * *

Over with the helicopter, the searchlight shines on the water and shows a large silhouette shadow underneath.

_"We have a visual on the target."_

* * *

"Stop the boat." Morris said. "Stop the boat."

And the boats slows down to a stop.

And they watch the helicopter from a distance.

_"Deploying depth charges."_

Morris brought out a viewing scope, and watches as the first depth charge is dropped. And hits the water as the 2nd is dropped.

* * *

At the helicopter, a large water explosion occurs from the first bomb.

* * *

Through his viewing scope, the 2nd bomb went off causing a water explosion.

And Morris chuckled.

* * *

The helicopter shines the light over the body as it floated on the surface.

"We got him." Said the pilot.

* * *

But Morris didn't looked convinced.

"Hit it again." Morris said not taking any chances.

_"Sir, there's no way poss-"_

"Hit it again." Morris repeated.

* * *

A member tossed down 1 more bomb, and it soon hits the water by the carcass.

And then a large water explosion erupts towards the helicopter.

* * *

Morris looks through his scope.

_"Target is dead. Repeat, target is dead."_

Are you absolutely sure?" Morris asked. "Because I'm not getting eaten by some goddamn prehistoric fish."

_"Affirmative, sir. There's uh..."_

* * *

"...well, there's pieces of it all over the place." Said pilot completely covered in pieces of flesh.

_"Shark chucks?"_

* * *

"That's a good sign." Morris said convinced. "All right. Take us in."

The boat's engine starts.

* * *

The boat approaches the corpse, but for a strange reason. It's intestines didn't look like that of a shark's which is more a spiral valve design.

And there were some barnacles on it, something that sharks don't normally have. And seems to be in a different shade of gray.

Soon, the boat pulls next to the the carcass.

"Jump down there, get me a couple of teeth." Morris said. "Big ones for my desk."

"All right." A member stood on the boat side.

"Keep one for yourself." Morris said.

He jumps off the boat, and onto the carcass.

"Nice." Morris said.

And he begins to move down towards the head.

And then, another member noticed something.

"Oh, you seeing this?" He asked.

Morris looks down, and watches as several sharks were in a feeding frenzy on the body.

"Crazy." Morris said.

The body hasn't been dead for 10 minutes, and there's already scavengers at the carcass. Sharks are opportunistic hunters like all predators, and scavenging is one reason why there the Earth's ultimate survivors.

And among them, Razor-Mouth was also feeding off the body. The chance of an easy meal was too much for her to ignore.

"That's sick." Morris watching them feed.

The shark frenzy continues for a moment, but then strangely the sharks suddenly fled.

And Morris confusedly turns to the member.

"That's weird." He said.

Morris leans down closer to the water, but there was no sign of the sharks. It was almost like they were spooked by something.

Then suddenly the member jumps back on the boat causing them to jump.

"Oh, man!" Morris turns to him. "Don't do that to me."

"That thing doesn't have any teeth." The member said with an uneasy look.

"What?" Morris blinked.

"I think we killed a whale." The member said.

The carcass appears to be that of a Fin Whale.

And then, a beeping sound was heard as it grows.

"It's right below us." Morris said.

The sad mistaken misfortune death of the Fin Whale is cause when Sharkzilla was probably a couple hundred feet under the whale. And was getting ready to launch an ambush on the whale, and attack it by the tail or flippers. That why, the whale is totally immobilized and the shark would wait for the whale to die of blood loss and shock.

It's the same method that Great Whites use when hunting Sea Lions.

Morris looks at the tablet. "Get us out of here!"

The member quickly turned and pulls the throttle to full. But the sudden start cause Morris to lose balance and fall back. And fell into the water.

And the 3 members were unaware of that.

"Wait! Wait, you idiots! Wait!" Morris called out to them. "I'm over here! Wait!"

And then Morris turns to his left, and saw the Megalodon raising from the depths. And coming towards him.

"Oh, no!" Morris exclaimed.

And then Morris turns and swims towards the whale carcass. And he soon holds on the body as the shark closes in, and Morris looked back and then screamed as the Megalodon's enormous jaws clamp down on the body as Morris disappeared.

And then after taking a huge bite, Sharkzilla disappears under and reveals that Morris was missed by a few inches. And leaves behind a massive chuck of flesh on the body.

Morris coughs as he was covered in blood and laughs in relief. And then he starts climbing up the body. And then he soon rests on the carcass.

And everything was calm for a few moments.

Then suddenly Sharkzilla erupts from the water and then clamps her jaws down and over Morris. And bites down as his right hand was left sticking out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter.**

**Because it's definitely going to be a true underwater battle.**


	8. Jonas vs Meg

Early the next morning, a ship sits at the dock of Mana One.

And everyone was in the control room, and were packing up.

"Yeah, I understand." Mac said on a phone. "I understand, yep. Thank you."

Then suddenly, Mac angrily threw a book at the wall. And everyone turned to him.

"Let me guess, Morris never called anyone." Jonas said.

"Didn't call anyone." Mac said. "No one knows the shark's out there. No one. Not the Australians, not the Chinese. No one."

"The hell was he thinking?" Lori completely in disbelief.

"He wanted to make this go away as quietly as possible." Jonas said. "Mac, we need to let everyone..."

"Let everyone know." Mac finished. "Yeah, I'm on it."

"Jaxx, can you find that thing?" Jonas asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." DJ protested. "Why're you asking her that? I don't like the fact that you asking her about that thing."

Jaxx turns to Jonas. "You want me to illegally hack into Morris' satellite tracking system to find a prehistoric shark?"

"Yeah." Jonas nodded.

Jaxx shrugged. "Okay."

DJ was dumbfounded by that.

"We use a tracker, find the Meg, and we kill it." Jonas said.

"Bro." Mac said.

Jonas turns to him.

"We really gonna do this?" Mac asked.

"A lot of people are gonna die if we don't." Jonas said.

"Well, I'm in." Lori volunteered.

"Me, too." Suyin agreed.

"Let's do this." Lori said.

"How do you feel about commandeering that evac ship?" Jonas asked.

"I'd say... it's a great day to go fishing." Mac answered.

"Now let's get everything on it." Jonas announced. "Construction explosives, gliders. The whole lot. Everything."

"Because we're about to evac, right?" DJ asked as everyone leaves. "Like evacuate? Like, leave the the area of imminent danger and go to a safe place like normal people?"

* * *

Later at mid-morning, they were on the evac ship out in the open sea.

And Jonas moves across the deck, and enters a room.

"What we got, Jaxx? Anything?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah." Jaxx said. "Here's where we saw Morris tagged the shark." The screen shows Sharkzilla's route in the last day. "But here is where's it's going." The line then shows leading to a bay.

"Sanya Bay. What's there?" Jonas wondered.

"Oh, nothing." DJ said. "It only has some of the most densely populated beaches in the world."

"This is bad." Martin said. "That's a full on buffet for Sharkzilla."

And then Mac appeared.

"Any luck with the authorities?" Jonas asked.

"No." Mac sadly said. ""Prehistoric shark" sounds like a damn prank call." And he hands Lori his phone. "We can't rely on them for anything."

"Guess we're on our own." Chris said.

"How long until the shark gets to those people?" Jonas asked.

"20 minutes." Jaxx answered.

"Can we get there first?" Jonas asked.

"Doubtful." Jaxx said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to." Mac said.

"Getting there first won't mean anything if we don't have a plan." Lori protested.

"Maybe we have a plan." Jonas said.

* * *

The ship heads to Sanya Bay as a plan is being worked on.

"Here's where we do it." Jonas zooming a map at a shallow section of the bay not far from the open sea. "Right here in the shallows. Use the gliders to go after it."

"Okay, so, how are we gonna get it here... when there's a beach full of people to eat right here?" Mac asked.

Suyin holds out a phone playing a whale song. "We ask it out for dinner."

"Hey Martin, didn't you say Megalodon faced competition from Killer Whales in their final days?" Koki asked.

* * *

The phone playing the recording was placed in a waterproof capsule in a hydrophone as it was being ready.

And then Jonas and Suyin moved to the orange glider as Lori placed duct tape on a made-shift missile.

Later, the gliders were nearly ready. And Suyin climbs into the yellow glider.

"So... how do you wanna do this?" Suyin asked.

"Is that you asking my opinion?" Jonas questioned.

"No." Suyin answered. "I was just being polite before telling you what we're actually doing so you feel better about yourself."

And then the hatch lowers.

"Appreciate that." Jonas said.

The hatch closes, and soon locks. And Jonas turns to Mac, and he was smiling.

Jonas laughed a bit. "What?"

"Nothing." Mac shrugged.

"We're ready." Jonas said.

* * *

Several miles away, at Sanya Bay.

SANYA BAY

And over by the Guanyin of Nanshan that stands 354 feet tall, being the 12th tallest statue in the world and 39 feet taller than the Statue of Liberty. Sharkzilla swims by the famous statue near the surface.

* * *

Over a mile down the island, Bumper and his mom were passing through the bay's waters looking for a new hunting area.

Luckily, the shallows are a safe area for Bumper to wait around while his mother go off hunting. And Bumper hangs around a reef as his mother begins to head out for a dive.

a mile and a half away to the south, a pod of Killer Whales were traveling up the coastline scouting for a hunting ground. And among the pod's males, one of them was large even by Orca standards. And he had scars allover his body meaning he is a veteran fighter with previous battles of decades behind him. And they were all caused by sharks, he even has a missing gap on his 6 foot dorsal fin and a bite on his tail fluke.

He was Old Sharktooth.

A large 80 year old Killer Whale that the Wild Kratts met. And is famous of being known for tackling and eating the deadliest of sharks. Like Oceanic Whitetips, Bulls, Tigers, Makos and even Great Whites.

And swimming among the adults, a little female calf playfully swims around the adults. The most recognizable thing she has is a white patching behind her eyes that make into a swirl. Which hints her name, Swirly.

And Swirly and the rest of her extended family travel up the coast for anything to hunt.

But unaware that they're heading towards a 75 foot shark.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area of the bay, people were enjoying themselves at the beach.

Every year, thousands of people visit this bay.

And they were all swimming around, laying on loungers, parasailing, relaxing on the small rafts on chains attached to the seabed below.

And over half a mile away, a yacht boat rests on the water.

And a photographer takes some photos for a newly married couple. And right now, it was them along with their parents. And the bride is holding a Norwich Terrier which her pet name Pippin.

_"Perfect!" _The photographer said in Chinese.

And then they turn down towards the back deck, and noticed a group of 6 jumping into the water.

_"What are you doing?!" _The bride exclaimed in Chinese.

They jumped into the water, and enjoying themselves.

_"You're ruining my wedding!" _The bride cried.

Then suddenly Pippin jumps from the bride's arms.

_"Pippin!" _The bride called to her dog. _"Pippin!"_

Pippin hurries down the stairs as quickly as her legs can take her.

_"Pippin come back!" _The bride called out to her.

The little dog then got to the pier, and then jumps into the water. And starts swimming through the water.

Pippin continues swimming a little further from the boat as the bride called out to her to come back. Then suddenly her peaceful swim was interrupted when a telltale shape of a shark fin appeared and turns to her direction.

The little dog whimpered, and then turns and swims back to the boat as fast as her legs get take her.

And Sharkzilla swims towards the boat and nearing the small dog.

With the group of 6, they soon saw her dorsal fin. And then quickly made a break to the boat. And behind them, Pippin whimpers as the monster shark closes in.

Soon, the group of 6 climbs back onto the safety of the boat.

And Pippin whimpers as she swam, and then as Sharkzilla closes in. She then disappeared under the wave created by the giant.

* * *

Unaware of a giant shark heading towards the beach, a young boy with a sunhat, Toucan floatie and ice pop approaches his mother and takes a bite of his ice pop.

_"Mama, I want to go swimming." _He said in Chinese.

_"No." _His mother said on her phone.

_"Why not?"_

_"Too dangerous."_

_"I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! I want to go!"_

_"Okay okay." _His mother turned to him. _"Just make sure you don't go too deep."_

Her son nodded, and allows him to swim.

He thanked her, and heads out to the water.

_"Stay safe!" _His mother called.

* * *

Further out in the bay, Sharkzilla swims underneath the surface as a paddle boarder unknowingly was over her.

And the tip of her dorsal fin cause a slight ripple disturbance in the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young boy enters the water and lays on his floatie and laughs as he holds the ice pop in his mouth.

* * *

Further out in the deeper part of the bay, Sharkzilla swims among and through a kelp forest.

And all around her, people were enjoying themselves unaware of her below them.

On the surface, a few people were in a inflatable rubber ball and walking across the water.

On a small raft, 2 men were hanging out on it. And back flips into the water, and 2 others climb on, and one of them noticed something.

_"Oh, my God!" _One of them said stunned.

As it turns out, he has his sights on another raft with a group of 5 women relaxing.

The first man who was laying then stood up, and then whistles out to them.

_"Hey ladies!" _He called as they turn to them. _"Come over here! We've got room!"_

One woman just lowered her shades as another looked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team is nearing the area in the shallow region.

"We're close enough." Mac said. "Stop here. Jaxx, DJ, we gotta get that thing in the water."

"Yeah, we're on it." DJ said as he, Jaxx and Koki made final adjustments to the hydrophone making sure it's secured.

"Another minute and it's ready." Koki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharkzilla is now swimming directly below the swimmers as she passes the kelp forest.

And she swims as a chain brushes against her. And the chain knocks off the tracking device as it sinks, and lands on the sand by an anchor.

And then the anchor begins to be pulled as the chain was caught by the base of her left fin. And then the anchor hooks on the fin, and starts pulling on the raft.

On the surface, the raft is the one with the group of women relaxing on. And it begins to be pulled as one of them was standing and lost balance and falls into the water.

The raft continues being pulled as a few swimmers and a person in a kayak got out of the way. And soon it bumps into the raft with the 3 men. And then they bumped into each other as some fell into the water.

Soon another chain was caught and hook on Sharkzilla's right fin. And now pulling 2 rafts, and soon they crash into another raft.

Sharkzilla continues swimming as she swims under some swimmers. On the surface, a woman on another raft looked down and saw her.

"Shark!" She yelled. "Shark!"

The nearby swimmers who heard her, got nervous. And soon they started panicking and swimming towards the nearest raft or making a break to the shore.

Near the shore, everyone rushes onto the beach as the young boy calls out to his mom. And his mother hurries down the beach trying to get to him.

Meanwhile, the rafts were filled with as many people as they could fit. And everyone then became silent.

_"Where did it go?"_

_"Does anyone see it?"_

_"I think it's gone."_

Then suddenly almost something from JAWS, Sharkzilla erupts from the water. And her jaws clamps down on a raft and bites down on anyone in the way and other people were flung off the raft and fell into the water.

And soon, Sharkzilla starts attacking another raft with people as some were flung off.

And soon people started swimming for their lives, and Sharkzilla bites down on a panicked woman. People frantically swam for theirs lives to get to safety, and some people were helped on a jet ski.

And a young man in a inflatable ball frantically hurries to the beach and glanced back and saw the Megalodon coming at him. And he hurries as fast as he can, not caring about the people that got under the ball as he rushes.

And then Sharkzilla lunges, and bites down of the ball. And soon the ball pops as the plugs were thrown aside as it popped like a beach ball for her.

On the shore, the mother tries to get to her son as he calls out for her.

The swimmers continuing heading for the shore, and then Sharkzilla begins to turn away.

_"It's leaving!"_

_"It's okay!"_

But actually, Sharkzilla locks on to an isolated group of people on floaties. And among them was the young boy as the shark closes in.

* * *

At the ship, the hydrophone is finally dropped into the water.

And the whale recording starts playing.

* * *

Sharkzilla begins to close in for the kill as her jaws open.

And the young boy covers his eyes.

And then, the whale recording soon reaches the Megalodon as she begins to turn to the direction and swims away from the group and her dorsal fin lowers.

And the young boy relieved of being alive, and sticks his ice pop in his mouth.

* * *

Over the boat, Suyin's glider is being lowered to the water.

* * *

Some distance away, Sharkzilla heads towards the boat thinking it's a real whale.

* * *

Half a mile away, Swirly's pod also heard the whale song.

Listening to it, part of it sounded almost distress. And then the pod begins to head towards the direction to investigate.

* * *

By the boat, Suyin and Jonas' glider sits still in the water as Martin was in Sperm Whale Powers and Chris in Orca Power.

And nearby, Bumper swims around as his mom hunts off the sea cliff.

"Any sign of her?" Martin asked.

"Nothing yet." Chris said looking out.

_"Any last thoughts about our plan?"_ Jonas called to Suyin.

"Not dying would be a good start." Suyin said.

Jonas chuckled a bit. "Finally, we agree on something. Let's not make it a habit."

As Bumper swims by Suyin, Sharkzilla suddenly emerged from the blue.

Jonas soon saw her.

_"Suyin, look out! Get out of there!"_

Suyin turns to her left, and saw Sharkzilla coming at her. And she quickly moves away as Bumper soon saw the shark and quickly swims away to find cover. And Sharkzilla opens her jaws and bites down on the hydrophone.

Jonas turns his glider towards the Megalodon, and readies a missile. As he aims, Sharkzilla swims off as she was too close to the ship.

"Damn, it!" Jonas cursed.

"What's wrong, Jonas?" Suyin asked.

"Can't make the shot." Jonas said. "It's too close to the ship."

And then emerging through a cloud of sand, Sharkzilla comes at Jonas.

"Jesus!" Jonas said.

He quickly turns the glider, and quickly heads off as Sharkzilla chased after him.

_"Jonas, it's on you."_

* * *

"Mac!" Lori called out.

Mac rushes out, and saw Sharkzilla swimming off.

"Jonas, what's going on down there?" Mac called to Jonas.

* * *

"Trying to stay out of it's mouth." Jonas said.

Jonas quickly dives the glider as Sharkzilla was behind him. And he soon levels over the seabed, and quickly heads towards a reef and passes a rock arch as Sharkzilla swims up and over the reef.

Jonas moves through the reef through a narrow gap that's wide enough for the glider to move through.

He continues through the reef, but suddenly Sharkzilla erupts in front of him trying to snatch him.

"Jeez!" Jonas quickly moves aside.

Jonas barely moves aside just enough to avoid the shark's jaws as Sharkzilla struggles to free herself.

As Jonas straightens the glider, he accidentally hits the side of the reef. And scratching the side of the glider.

Jonas soon straightens the glider, and looks at the damaged side as a few sticks of metal were sticking out.

"Oops." Jonas said.

Soon Jonas leaves the reef, and passes by Bumper as he was hiding from the giant shark by some rocks. And then when Sharkzilla appeared, the sight was enough to frighten him as he quickly swims off as Sharkzilla was now chasing the glider and the calf.

And then Bumper instinctively sends out a distress click call. Hoping that his mother is near enough to hear him.

* * *

In the dark depths, the mother Sperm Whale swims over the seabed as she hunts.

And then a familiar distress click hits her, and immediately knew something was wrong as her calf was in danger.

* * *

Further out in the open sea, Bumper's distress continues going out.

And the dark depths, 2 miles away. The clicks have also caught the attention to another whale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonas lures the Megalodon towards Suyin.

_"Suyin, are you set? I'm coming to you." _Jonas called.

* * *

"I'm in position." Suyin said.

* * *

Sharkzilla begins to close in on Jonas and Bumper.

"Shark's getting close." Jonas said. "I need a little breathing room."

On the boat, the watced as Jonas and Bumper swim by with the Megalodon trailing behind them getting close.

"Is that Bumper?" Aviva seeing the calf.

Underwater, Jonas swims and pass by the ship's propeller as Sharkzilla narrowly avoids getting hit.

"I'm ready to fire." Suyin said locking onto the shark.

_"Take the shot."_

Suyin pushed a button, and the missile is fired and heads towards them.

_"Move! Move!"_

Jonas quickly moves out of the way, and as the Megalodon nears the glider. The missile then explodes, and the blast triggers a large forceful current sending them off a distance.

* * *

Some distance from the ship, a helicopter was in the air as a water explosion was seen.

_"Did you see that?" _Asked a cameraman. _"Get over there!"_

The helicopter begins to mover over towards the boat. And is followed with another helicopter.

* * *

Back underwater, Sharkzilla having a blast wound on her side begins to swim away and soon disappeared from view.

"I think we only scratched her." Chris said.

Nearby Bumper felt a little dazed from when he was avoiding the shockwave. And he heads to the surface for air and tries to regain his senses.

"Anybody see it?" Jonas asked.

_"Can't see the shark, but something's going on up here." _Mac called.

* * *

On the deck of the ship, Lori looks up as the others appeared as 3 helicopters were flying over them.

* * *

Underwater, Suyin flashed her glider's lights and soon Sharkzilla appeared.

_"Okay, I've got her attention." _Suyin said.

And then Suyin begins to leads Sharkzilla to the ship.

"Bring her to me." Jonas said.

Suyin leads Sharkzilla towards Jonas.

"Here we come." Suyin said.

And then Jonas started flashing his lights as they came into view.

"Make your move." Jonas said.

Suyin quickly jolts to the right, and soon Sharkzilla turns towards Jonas.

"Chew on this, you ugly bastard." Jonas glared.

He then pulls the trigger, but the missile didn't fire. He glanced to the missile and it seems it took some damage when he hit the side of the reef. Jonas tries to get it working as Sharkzilla got closer with her jaws open.

"No, no, no! Shit!" Jonas cursed.

He quickly begins to pull up, but Sharkzilla bumps the glider trying to get her teeth latched on and over the capsule.

Jonas quicklys got the glider moving, and quickly moves away as Sharkzilla chased after him.

In the air, a helicopter flies by the ship as the Megalodon chases the glider.

Underwater, Jonas nears the ship as Bumper was under it trying to hide. And he dives under the ship as Sharkzilla was force to turn away from the ship as Bumper tries to stay out of sight.

In the air, the helicopter continues flying by.

And then the cameraman got the pilot's attention.

_"Look out!" _He yelled.

He quickly avoids hitting a passing helicopter, and quickly nears and crashes into another.

And soon one helicopter falls and crashes into the water.

Then the group saw the other helicopter spiraling trying to straighten. But then they noticed that the helicopter was coming at them.

"Uh... It is me or it's coming towards us?" Jimmy taking a step back.

"No, no, no. Go! Go! Go!" Mac yelled.

DJ quickly grabs Meiying as they quickly scatter as the helicopter fell closer to the ship.

DJ quickly throws Meiying over the ship, and soon jumps as well with Aviva and Jimmy as the helicopter hits the front tower of the ship and the chopper's tail narrowly missed DJ as he jumped and fell into the water.

And Jaxx, Lori, Koki and Mac quickly jumped over on the other side as the helicopter crash lands on the deck and hits the ship causing an explosion.

"Where's DJ?" Jaxx asked.

"I don't know." Mac said.

"Where's Meiying?" Jaxx asked.

"I don't know!" Mac said unsure.

* * *

_"I couldn't see her anywhere."_

Suyin grew worried about her daughter.

"Jonas." Suyin regretfully said. "Sorry, I..."

"Go, go." Jonas said. "Take care of Meiying."

Suyin begins to head over to the ship.

But then emerging from the blue, Sharkzilla came at her.

And was about to strike as then Jonas appeared in front of her and begins to lead Sharkzilla away.

"Jonas!" Suyin exclaimed.

Jonas glanced. _"I'm okay. I'm leading it away from the ship."  
_

The glider begins to lead the Megalodon away as Jonas pass over a rock arch. And Sharkzilla crashed into it and breaking it.

Then suddenly, the great shark senses a sudden change in the sea's rhythm.

Sharkzilla suddenly looked confused as she keeps turning to one direction after another. And the water was suddenly filled with a series of sounds. She picks up a series of thuds and vibrations, and they become stronger by the second.

And they were scattered in different directions.

Then she's suddenly hit by an enormous battering ram, as a Killer Whale jumps by the blue and rams her 6 ton weight into the Megalodon's side. And before she can recover of what happened, Bumper's Mom returned from her hunt after hearing her calf's distress call. And using her enormous head, rammed her like a freight train. The force was enough to knock the shark aside, and the Sperm Whale swam over her and her massive fluke hits the head of the shark.

And then the rest of Swirly's pod appeared and begin making quick strikes and rams at the shark. And Old Sharktooth bites down on the dorsal fin and lets go and swims off, which is a move called and bite and flee method to avoid getting injured himself. And soon Sharkzilla found herself being by an angry pod of Killer Whales and an angry mother Sperm Whale.

And then the mother Sperm Whale fires a powerful sonar click that was enough to actually stun the Megalodon. And her senses were messed up, and then the Killer Whales started ramming and throwing their 6 ton bodies into the shark as well as the mother whale that is 10 times heavier. The Killer Whales then deploy their main weapon, 4 inch teeth as they started biting on the shark's fin. Alone, a Killer Whale is only a bother to a Megalodon. But together in a pod, these whales act like underwater overgrown wolves attack a bison. And they might even tear the shark to pieces.

And then the pod begins to break up, and one of the pod's females begins to lure the Megalodon to follow her. And just when the shark was about to strike, a 2nd Killer Whale got between them and leads her off to a different direction.

It appears the Killer Whales are doing a relay trying to tire the shark out.

Sharkzilla has sheer size and powerful jaws, but the Killer Whales have speed and numbers on their side.

It's a question of brain vs brawn.

* * *

Back over at the side of the ship, Meiying swims over to DJ who was thrashing in the water.

"Oh, my God!" DJ panicked. "Gotta get..."

"Stop splashing!" Meiying swam over to him. "You have a life jacket on!"

"A life jacket?" DJ frowned.

"Yep." Meiying replied.

"You know, can't sink with it on." Aviva said.

"Oh, yeah." DJ realizing she's right and sees it. "I've got a life jacket on. It's right here. I can..."

Meiying shushed him. "The monster's here." She said quietly.

"The monster's here?" DJ frowned and then realized what she meant. "No, don't worry about the monster, I got you. Everything..."

"Stop talking." Meiying said hushly.

Then suddenly a water explosion appeared near them and they screamed in fear. But as the water cleared, they soon saw it was Suyin in the glider.

"Suyin!" Aviva called.

"I nearly had a heart attack!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Meiying!" Suyin called.

"Mummy! It's you!" Meiying said and starts swimming over to her.

"That's good." DJ said and Meiying swims ahead of him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, for me. Wait for DJ, wait for DJ. Yeah."

Meiying soon reaches the glider, and climbs over on it.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Meiying asked and nears the capsule.

Suyin brought her hand on the glass over her hand.

"I'm okay." Suyin smiled.

"I'm okay, too." Meiying replied.

Suyin then turns to DJ who was hanging to the glider and gave a thumbs up.

"We're okay, too." Aviva replied.

"Come on. Come up!" Suyin said.

As soon as DJ, Aviva and Jimmy climbed onto the glider. They moved to the other side of the ship and found Mac, Jaxx, Koki and Lori. And Chris and Martin soon met up with them as Bumper and Swirly were with them.

As they were being helped onto the glider, Suyin glanced to the left. And then saw Sharkzilla's dorsal fin as she was nearby and has managed to get away from the angry whales.

"Uh... guys." Aviva nervously called.

"S-S-Shark!" Jimmy quivered.

"There it is." Jaxx said. "Oh, my God."

"Jonas!" Mac called.

"It's coming." Suyin said.

"We're sitting ducks up here, Jonas." Mac called to him.

* * *

Underwater, Jonas listened to them through his link.

_"It's coming."_

_"Can you hear me, Jonas?"_

_"Meiying, hold on."_

_"Suyin, we're gonna have to go."_

_"Jonas,-"_

* * *

"-we've got nothing left." Suyin called to him.

* * *

"Almost nothing." Jonas said thinking of an idea.

* * *

"How're gonna kill it?" Mac asked.

_"Evolution."_

* * *

"I'm gonna make this thing bleed." Jonas said.

* * *

Suyin listened through her comm-link.

_"Suyin, what you said before, you were right."_

* * *

"It's not about the people you lose..." Jonas said.

* * *

Suyin remained silent.

And everyone was confused of what he was thinking.

_"...it's about the people you save."_

* * *

"Signing off." Jonas said and removes his link.

_"Jonas!"_

He then brought the glider to full speed, and towards Sharkzilla as soon Old Sharktooth appeared and charged towards the shark.

"Here we go." Jonas said.

As they near each other, Jonas then pulls the glider as Sharkzilla opens her jaws ready to snatch the glider. But at the last second, Jonas quickly dives and flips to the right side as Old Sharktooth jolts to the right and loops back around as Sharkzilla was momentarily blind from the membrane that covers her eyes before she bites into something to protect them from getting an eye injury. Something that most other sharks have.

And then a piece of metal blade is jabbed and slices through Sharkzilla's underbelly as the glider drags it across her. And blood starts spilling into the water as then Old Sharktooth bites down on the shark's dorsal fin.

"How do you like that? Bleed!" Jonas glared.

And then Old Sharktooth rips off a chunk of fin off the shark's back. And as Jonas near the tail, the glider was then struck by the shark's massive tail fin. And Old Sharktooth was struck in the face by the tail as he tries to swim away.

As Jonas straightens the glider, he soon saw the glider now has a system failure.

And Jonas tries to get the glider back running. "Come on, come on, come on."

Then suddenly Sharkzilla emerged through the cloud of blood and clamps her jaws on the glider. And soon came through the blood cloud and clamps her teeth on the glider. And soon, her teeth begin to crack through the glass as water starts leaking through. Sharkzilla continues to chomp down on the glider as Jonas struggles and soon unstraps himself and quickly rose to the remaining air pocket.

Jonas quickly took a deep breath, and then lowers down and then grabs a breathing regulator and saw the glass cracking from the teeth. He then slips on a mask as Sharkzilla lets go of the glider as it was totally wrecked.

And Jonas quickly kicks a piece of glass out of the way and kicks again. And brought out a knife, and climbs out of the glider as Sharkzilla bites down on the glider and continues chomping on it like it was a chew toy.

As the bloodlusted fueled shark continues her rage on the glider, Jonas moves across the side and then pulls out a spear and moves towards the Megalodon's head. As Jonas nears the face, and then jabs the knife through the skin behind the eye.

The jab was merely a bee sting to Sharkzilla as she lets go of the glider. And then Old Sharktooth and the rest of the pod appeared along with Bumper's mom.

They instinctively form a defensive attack on the shark, and one of the female charges and slams her body against the Megalodon's side.

But the Megalodon is relentless.

After one Orca attack, Sharkzilla then tries to get one of them as Jonas holds on to the knife and kept a grip on the spear so he doesn't drop it.

The Killer Whales cooperatively attack the shark as they were trying to tire her out. And even Bumper's mom rams her enormous head at the shark. But the whales know they have to be careful.

She can kill an entire pod if she wanted.

But not today.

Then suddenly, out from the blue came a large Sperm Whale covered in scars as he swam towards the Megalodon. And then out of the impossible world, the whale lets out a deep roar as he nears the shark. And then with the force of runaway freight train, he rams the Megalodon right at the gills as Sharkzilla was thrown aside by the force of the impact.

A fully grown bull has arrived. Male Sperm Whales are 30% larger than females, and carry over twice the weight. Unlike the females, they posses a formidable row of teeth.

He's one whale too many for the whale killer.

As the bull Sperm Whale swam over Sharkzilla, his enormous fluke slams over her head. Jonas then took the chance, and then jabs the spear into her right eye. And then the bull whale quickly turns and with a massive swing of his tail, and rams the shark at the mouth. Like a freight train, the impact crushes the jaw and splinters some of the teeth of the Megalodon. And drove her own jaw, out of the socket.

The momentum of the tail, cause the 2 giants pushed upwards. And Jonas held on as they broke through the surface.

And then Jonas forcefully pushed the spear completely through her eye. And they fell into the water as Sharkzilla's body soon became lifeless.

Jonas soon hits the water, and then Sharkzilla's hits the water as well and even the bull Sperm Whale.

Jonas soon regains himself as the bull swims off. And turns to the Megalodon corpse.

Then suddenly the body started shaking as Jonas begins to move away. And as he turns, he narrowly avoided getting hit by a Hammerhead Shark. And it swims to the carcass as it was joined by several other sharks.

And then he turns and saw dozens of sharks as they swam by him and swam over and begin to feast on the Megalodon as it sank. And Jonas watched as the frenzy goes on, and a Tiger Shark bites on the spear embedded eye.

And then Jonas noticed a Hammerhead that seems to be coming at him. And Jonas begins to swim away as the shark got closer.

Then suddenly from nowhere, Razor-Mouth clamps down on the Hammerhead's neck and shakes it side to side and soon lets go as the shark quickly swims as Suyin's glider appeared along with Chris and Martin.

Jonas swam to the glider, and grabs hold to the propeller cover. And Suyin smiled and turns forward and they begin to move away from the feeding frenzy.

And as the frenzy continues, a Great White Shark swims out of Sharkzilla's mouth. And the sharks continue feeding as the carcass sinks down into the darkness.

And even Old Sharktooth swims off with a Meg fin in his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were on the yacht with the married couple.

And Swirly's pod and Bumper and his mother were hanging near the boat.

_"Our wedding is ruined!" _The bride cried. _"You killed Pippin!"_

Close by, Lori and Jaxx had blankets over them. And Lori looks out, and then she noticed something on the water as 2 whale spouts were seen.

"Hey! Hey!" Lori called out and waved.

The others soon looked as the glider, Chris and Martin and Old Sharktooth and the bull Sperm Whale moved closer to the boat.

As Jonas holds on to the glider, he then noticed Pippin has strangely somehow survived and escaped Sharkzilla's jaws from earlier. And then Swirly appeared and gave the small dog a ride on her back.

* * *

Later, they were soon on the boat, and Jonas brought a cup to Suyin and she grabs it.

"Thank you." Suyin said.

And Jonas sat next to her.

"Beep-beep!" Meiying approached them. "Coming through, Crazy."

"Hi." Suyin smiled.

"Look who it is." Jonas said.

And Meiying sat down.

"This... is the craziest ocean adventure in my life." Aviva said

"Same." Jimmy said.

"Well, here's to being alive." Mac said.

Suyin brought Meiying close and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"And to our friends." DJ said.

Lori then taps her cup at DJ's.

And as well as Suyin and Jonas.

"Cheers!" Meiying said as she joins in.

And then, DJ noticed 2 of the women that escaped Sharkzilla's encounter as one of them waves to him. And DJ waves back at her.

"I don't know about you." Jonas said. "But, uh... I could use a vacation."

"Shall we ask my mum?" Meiying questioned.

Jonas then playfully raised his brows at her to get back at her from last night. And Meiying smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Below them on the back deck, Swirly delivers Pippin back to the boat. And the bride grateful that she's alive lifts her up.

And Swirly turns to her side and waves her flipper like she's waving. And then dives down with Old Sharktooth and soon they rejoin with the pod.

And the bull Sperm Whale swims by Bumper and his mother as Bumper swam by the bull, and rubs his body and swam under him. This is actually the same bull that met during the Wild Kratts first meeting with him as they were in trouble by a Colossal Squid.

It might be possible he's Bumper's father.

For the second time, the young whale meets the giant he will one day become in 20 years.

And the boat, along with the Orca pod and Sperm Whale trio swam alongside with the boat. And Razor-Mouth trails behind them.

**Fin**


End file.
